A Lover's Web
by Joker11315
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth get caught up in Alois's twisted lover's web. Will he succeed in trying to rip them apart? *Worth the Read*
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned Kuroshitsuji. Yay this is my first fan fic be gentle! :)

* * *

I drink my tea, as I work on a case for the Queen. I've been working intently on this case to no avail. Someone had been killing citizens from the Eastern parts of London. So far it has been men, ranging from age thirty-five to forty-five. I have no leads, witnesses, or any useful evidence, and I had been working for two months trying to find the culprit. But I, Ciel Phantomphive, the Queen's faithful watchdog shall uncover this mystery at all cost.

"Young Master." Sebastian spoke from the doorway of my office. "What is it, Sebastian. You know I'm busy." I asked, annoyed that he was distracting me. Even with the use of Sebastian's powers and abilities, the case remains unsolved.

"I came to remind you of Lady Elizabeth's visit to the manor this evening, sir." Sebastian spoke, a smirk on his face and a glint in his crimson eyes. "Cancel. I don't have time for her today." I said simply.

I do love Lizzy, and would give my life for her, but she can be intolerable at times. All she ever wants to do is childish silly things, that I no longer have time for. She just doesn't understand the position that I'm in. I'm also in quite a mood today, I don't have the patience for her foolishness.

The doorbell rang.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. "I shall get the door, Master." Sebastian said, and walked away with a smile. It can not be helped, I will have to entertain Elizabeth swiftly and get back to work. I hear a high pitch scream, as I'm forced into a strangling hug.

"Ciellllllllllllllll!" Lizzy sang, obnoxiously in my ear. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Lizzy spoke in her upbeat frivolous voice. "I saw you last week." I said, unemotionally. "For a fiancée thats too long!" Lizzy said. "Do you like my new dress? I bought it just for you!" Lizzy gesture to her ankle length, royal blue, flowing, dress. "Yes. Lizzy it's beautiful." I said to please her. "Well what are you doing Ciel?" Lizzy peered on to my desk at my stacks of scattered papers.

"Work for the Queen." I said, quickly pushing the papers away from her view. "You know you're always working, you need to have more fun like most children!" Lizzy said, waving her arms about. "You and I both know I'm not like most children." I said, staring her in her large green eyes. She could tell her statement had upset me. "Let's go and have a picnic in your big rose garden! It's too beautiful outside to be inside!" Elizabeth said, quickly changing the subject.

"No Lizzy, I have important things to do, maybe next time." I said hoping she would get the hint to come back later. "Aww, Ciel you never want to do anything with me! It's work, work , work, always! There's never any time for me." Elizabeth said, her eyes beginning to water. I don't have time for tears. "Lizzy, it's just a bad time, I promise that I will make time for you soon." I said, trying to defuse the situation. "You always say that, and never mean it!" Lizzy was determined to throw a tantrum

"Let's go now, and you can work later!" Lizzy grabbed my wrist trying to pull me out of my office chair. "Let go of me Elizabeth!" I yelled, I was well passed fed up with her childishness. Elizabeth continued to pull harder, and I jerked back to free myself from her. My outstretched arm swung back, and knocked over the tea on my desk. Tea was now soaking through my two months worth of work.

I snapped. "Damn it Lizzy! Look what you done!" I stood up. "Young Master, please calm down." Sebastian said attempting to prevent any conflict. His efforts were in vain. "Ciel, I'm so sorry!" A few tears slid down Elizabeth's porcelain face. "Do you know why I never want to spend time with you?! Because you're annoying! All you do is parade around in an idiot's bliss!" I said. I was fuming.

"Your voice alone is enough to make me slit my wrists! Get out, now!" I said, storming out of the room. Sebastian and Elizabeth were left in the office, as the echo of Ciel's words bounced off the walls. "Lady Elizabeth, I apologize in advance for my master. He did not mean a thing he said, he was simply letting out frustration." Sebastian attempted to soothe the heart broken little girl.

Elizabeth was nothing more than a pool of tears, at this point. Sebastian had never seen such a distraught human. Lady Elizabeth ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door of the Phantomphive Manor. Lizzy entered her carriage, "Drive as far as possible from this horrid place!" She told the driver.

Elizabeth had never been so hurt. Ciel and her had fought before, but this was devastating. She would never have thought Ciel would say such awful things about her. He called her an idiot and said he rather die than be in her company. She had loved him for so many years, wanted nothing but his happiness. "I will never forgive you, Ciel Phantomphive! Ever!" Lizzy screamed through her pained tears.

Unbeknownst to anyone, two uninvited parties had witnessed the whole affair. "Claude call the Midford Estate, I'm in the mood to play home wrecker!" "Yes, your highness." The two figures disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note~ Yay! this is going to be a good story, I hope you guys liked it. Please tell if you do, or if you have any suggestions. :)

~Joker11315~


	2. Chapter 2

I've calmed down from yesterday, and realized I acted quite unlike a noble man should. I should have been more patience with Lizzy, not have raised my voice. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that she destroyed all my hard work. I'm not quite ready to apologize yet, but I eventually will. I'm now trying to save the documents that are still legible, so I can continue working.

"Young Master." Sebastian spoke politely from the doorway. "What is it, Sebastian?" I asked calmly. "I have identified a survivor from the Eastern regions of London." Sebastian said. The news alone was enough to make me want to dance. Of course I wouldn't, but the sentiment was there. "We are going to meet with him immediately, get my coat." I said, getting up from my chair. I didn't want to lose this lead. "Certainly sir." Sebastian said, walking away.

He stopped. "Young Master, forgive me if I'm talking out of turn, but do you plan on reconciling with Lady Elizabeth soon. She seemed quite upset yesterday." Sebastian said. "You're right, you are talking out of turn. Get the preparation for the trip Sebastian, that's an order." I said, annoyed that he would even comment on the matter of me and my affairs. "Yes, my Lord, forgive me." Sebastian said, leaving the room.

Lizzy sat in her room alone, brushing her golden curls. Her face twisted into a frown, she was still upset from yesterday. The words of Ciel's wrath echoed in her head all night. She hadn't smiled since yesterday, and wasn't sure when she would smile again. Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring. "Probably another of her father's wealthy friends." She thought to herself. She had spent so much time trying to please Ciel, that she didn't have too many friends herself.

There was a knock of Elizabeth's Bedroom Door.

"Lady Elizabeth, you have a guest." Paula called from outside the door. Elizabeth fixed her appearance, as she wondered who was at the door. "Come in!" Elizabeth called out in her usually happy voice. She hadn't shared her troubles with Ciel, with her family and friends, and planned to keep it that way. The door open and there stood Earl Alois Trancy, and his dark, glasses clad butler.

"Earl Trancy? What a surprising visit." Elizabeth said, trying not to be rude. Even though the last time she saw or spoke to Earl Trancy was four months ago at his costume party. "Hello Elizabeth! Long time no see!" Alois rejoiced and hugged Lizzy. Elizabeth was quite fond of hugs even though, she rarely got them willingly from Ciel. So she was happy to hug Earl Trancy back.

" , you can come with me and have tea with all the other servants." Paula said to Claude. "Is that alright master?" Claude asked Alois. "Of course Claude, go have fun!" Alois said, waving Claude away. With that, Paula and Claude left Alois and Elizabeth alone. "So what brings you by Earl Trancy?" Elizabeth finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Oh please call me Alois! And since Ciel and I are such closed friends, I figured why not become friends with his fiancee!" Alois said sweetly. It was as if he had sugar running through his veins.

"Aww well how sweet, I want to be your friend too! I didn't know you and Ciel were friends though." Lizzy said. "Oh you know how Ciel is, secretive and shy!" Alois said. "If that's what you want to call it." Elizabeth thought to herself. She began to compare Alois to Ciel. The only thing they had in common was that they were both male and Earls. There was Alois, who seemed like a ball of fun energy. Then there was, Ciel who was always stiff and boring. Elizabeth cleared her thoughts ,she was determined not to think of Ciel today.

"Alois, would you like to go for a walk in my rose garden?" Lizzy asked. "Well of course, sounds fun!" They walked swiftly through the Midford Mansion, and walked out into the beautiful garden. A variety of flowers, all colors, all breeds, popped out at anyone who would look. The scent although, was a light fragrant scent. "Wow this is simply amazing!" Alois awed at the massive garden. "Yes, mother planted them all. With the help of servants, of course." Elizabeth said.

"I want to plant a beautiful garden, like this one day." Alois said. "You should! I'll help you if want." Elizabeth said. After all she assisted, her mother with their garden. "You would do that for me?" Alois asked. "Why not? We are friends!" Elizabeth said. The hours past, with Alois and Elizabeth's friendship growing stronger by the minute. It had been a while since Elizabeth had, had so much fun.

"Wow today was great, Lizzy!" Alois said, as they laid in the grass staring up at the sky. "I know! I had so much fun with you, Alois." Lizzy said. "Well, it's getting late, I should go." Alois said getting up. "I'll walk you out." Lizzy said, following him. Alois and Claude were now at the front door, preparing to leave. "You must come back Alois, there so much we need to do together!" Elizabeth said hugging her new friend goodbye. "It was nice to meet you Claude." Paula chimed in.

Claude took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her soft skin. "The pleasure was all mine." Claude said, his golden eyes shimmering in the evening light. Paula shrank back and blushed. "Goodbye! We will see you soon." Alois said, as he and Claude entered his carriage. As soon as the doors closed and the carriage began to move, Alois turned toward Claude.

"Really Claude? You're fucking the frumpy maid!?" Alois said, his sapphire eyes glaring at his butler. "Of course not sir, just being friendly." Claude said, adjusting his glasses. "Mmph, I've never met two people so naive in my life! This is so easy, I'm going to drag this out as long as I can! Hahahahhah! Two flies caught in my web!" Alois said, as he laughed all the way back to his manor.

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian had finally reached the survivor of the Eastern London assassinations. He was a man about 36 years of age, brown hair, dull blue eyes, round, and he look absolutely petrified. "Hello sir, I'm an Earl Ciel Phantomphive. I'm here to interview you about your attack." Ciel said shaking the man's hand. "Hhh-hello my name is Tom Yales. Well it was dark, I was out drinking with some friends, and I started to walk home. No one was on the street but me, I was hurrying, as it was a tad chilly." Tom paused, then continued his story.

"I started hearing light footsteps behind me, but when I turned around I saw no one. I started to walk faster, the footsteps got louder and faster. I was running at this point." Tom stopped and turned around, he lifted his shirt. Down his back were long scratch marks. I grimaced, this was no human we were dealing with. Tom began to speak again.

"Whatever was following me scratched me. I fell over, and turned around to face my attacker. But all I saw were black and purple figures, and the eeriest golden eyes." Tom said, still obviously shaken. Purple figures and golden eyes, huh? I think I know the direction in which this case is going. "Then this voice laughed and screamed out "You will all be swallowed by the darkness!" and then they disappeared. I shook Tom's hand once more. "Thank you, sir. I promise the ones responsible for your attack will be eliminated."

Yay! Chapter 2! I hoped you liked it. Leave your comments and I will try to make this story even better. What did yall think about Claude and Paula? ;) I wasn't even trying to do that it just happened! What's going on with Lizzy and Alois? What is Ciel going to do? Tune in next time!

~Joker11315~


	3. Chapter 3

Joker11315~ Whooo Chapter 3 has arrived! I apologize for any errors in the last two chapters (or in this one). The site was refusing to make my changes yesterday. But on with the story!

* * *

After speaking with Tom the other day, there is no doubt whatsoever. Alois and Claude must be behind all of this. All the pieces fit together perfectly. Claude has the power and ability, the only question is why is Alois having him attack these men. I will just have to ask him myself.

"Sebastian."I called to summon Sebastian. "Yes, master." Sebastian answered. "We will be visiting the Trancy estate this evening. Make sure you are ready for anything Alois has planned for us." I said to Sebastian. "Yes, sir. Are you prepared for this evening meeting?" Sebastian asked, slyly. "At this point there is nothing Alois can do, to surprise me." I said, crossing my arms. Since meeting Alois, I had known he would be a problem from the very start. We may have few similarities, but he is nothing like me.

"Sebastian, this is an order. We shall not fail in closing this case, at all cost!" I commanded. Anytime dealing with a demon and a lunatic you must be prepared, to sacrifice. "Yes, my lord. I shall not fail, no matter the circumstance." Sebastian knelt at my feet. "Before we venture to the Trancy household. We will visit Lizzy." It had been three days since I'd last seen her. Hopefully, she has learned to control her emotions. "Get the carriage ready, Sebastian." I said walking out of the room. "Yes, sir." Sebastian answered with a smile.

* * *

We've arrived at the Midford house. Sebastian knocked on the front door. The door opened revealing Paula on the other side. "Oh Earl Phantomhive, hello." She bowed, and allowed us inside. "I would like to speak with Elizabeth, please." I requested. "Yes, I will get her immediately." Paula said, disappearing up the stairs. "What if Lady Elizabeth isn't ready to reconcile, young master?" Sebastian asked with a condescending smile. "Please. We're talking about Lizzy." I said. "Elizabeth would never abandon me."

Lizzy came down stairs, and as soon as our eyes met, I was met with a hard glare. Well that's unexpected. "Hello Lizzy, you look pretty today." I said. Elizabeth blatantly ignored me and sat on the leather chair across from Sebastian and I. "Elizabeth, I understand that you are probably still upset with me, but I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just upset. Will you please forgive me?" I said, flashing her a smile. "No." Elizabeth said, not evening glancing at me.

My smile faltered. I resorted to my second tactic. Sebastian handed me, a box I instructed him to hold. "This is for you." I said crossing the room to give it to her. She opened it with dull, unexcited eyes. Inside the box was a picture of us on my last birthday. I had it devolped and copied. It was framed in a pink frame with red bows on it. Elizabeth looked at it for some time, put it back in the box, and handed it back to me. I felt a small pain in my chest.

"I can not except this, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. "Why?" I asked bewildered. I had never been treated so coldly. "Because you hurt me, and I don't accept your sorry excuse of an apology." Lizzy said, she stared fiercely at me. I couldn't comprehend what was going here. Elizabeth has never ever spoke to me in such a way. The longest she's ever been mad at me was two hours, over an outfit. "Everything you said to me, cut deep into my heart. You're selfish Ciel!." Elizabeth stood up. "I've never wanted anything else, but to see you smile and be happy. But you never take that in consideration." Elizabeth looked as if she was going to strike me.

"You treat me like a pest every time we're together, and I'm tired of it. If you truly want me, you will have to prove it. Now to quote you "Get out, now!". Elizabeth said, storming up stairs. Sebastian, Paula, and I all stared in disbelief. I couldn't believe she rejected me, my apology, and my gift. Had I really made her feel so awful? Has she stop loving me?

* * *

It had been an hour since I left the Midford estate. I couldn't stop thinking about very moment that played out in that house. From Elizabeth rejecting my apology to her telling me to get out. I really felt hurt by the whole situation. Unfortunately, I have no time to think about any of that. I was currently on my way to the Trancy Manor, and I needed to have my wits about me. I stepped out of the carriage, and approached the front door. Sebastian knocked on the door, and as expected Claude answered.

"What a pleasant surprise. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler." Claude said, glaring at Sebastian. "I'm here to speak with Alois." I said. The faster we got out of here the better. "Certainly Earl. This way, please." Claude allowed us inside. We followed him down a dark hallway. "You will have to excuse my master, as he already has a guest." Claude said. He pushed open a door.

There sat Alois in a comfortable lavender recliner. Then on his right sat…...Elizabeth sipping tea from a porcelain and gold teacup. "Oh Ciel! You silly goose why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Alois ran over to me and hugged me. I had then reached my breaking point. "Get the hell off of me! Elizabeth what are you doing here?!" I said, she was the very last person who needed to be here right now. "I'm having tea with my friend, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth responded without batting an eye. "Oh yes, me and Lizzy have started quite the friendship. It's good we're friends, if not I'd might take her from you." Alois said with a wink.

* * *

Joker11315~ Oh snap! The confrontation we've all been waiting for. Elizabeth has turned the cold shoulder to Ciel. Alois is getting closer and closer to Elizabeth. Ciel is lost in this ever spinning web of deceit and love. Comment how you feel and let me know how I'm doing, and what you would like to see happen next. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. My fiancee was sitting and drinking tea with my worst enemy. I was here to confront Alois about the murder case, that he was mostly the cause of. But now, I'm having to act civil toward him. This day couldn't get any worse. "Oh this is so magically, all my friends here, having fun with me!" Alois sang as he spun around in the middle of the room like an idiot. Lizzy laughed.

I don't even understand how her and Alois, have anything to do with each other. They've met once to my knowledge and now their best friends. Alois was planning something I knew, and if it involved Elizabeth, there would be hell to pay. "Claude!" Alois clapped his hands. "Take Ms. Paula and in the other room with the other servants, so you guys can have your own little help party!" Alois said. I nodded my head at Sebastian in approval. "Yes, your highness." Claude responded. They all walked out of the room. Leaving Elizabeth and I, alone with Alois.

"So Alois, how did you and Elizabeth get acquainted?" I asked, I was going to get to the bottom of this. "Well, I dropped by the Midford Manor for a little visit, and we've been inseparable since!" Alois smiled. I grimaced on the inside. "I would have invited you Ciel, but Lizzy said you were busy with work, and wouldn't of wanted to come." Alois said. "I know how important your work is to you." Elizabeth said to me, staring at me from behind her teacup. She was obviously holding quite the grudge against me. "Yes, I do love work, but I would do anything for you, darling." I said without any hesitation.

I could sense Lizzy jump a little in surprise. She knew I detested pet names. At this point I was willing to do anything to get on Elizabeth's good side again. Elizabeth remained silent, but I could tell she looked at me once more. "Awwwww! You two are precious! Two love birds. You know it's funny. After meeting Ciel, I'd never of thought he'd be betrothed to someone as lively as you, Lizzy." Alois said with a smirk. "Well you know what they say, opposites attract!" "Alois said. "Not always." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was really throwing crushing blows, but I've experienced far worse. She'll have to do better than that. "I guess it was just faith that brought us together, sweetie." I sat back sipping my tea. If Lizzy wanted to play games, I would win.

"So are you two ready for the Viscount of Druitt's Spring Ball? I love his parties they are always so elegant." Alois said, crossing his legs. "I've never really been a fan of his parties, I may not attend." I said, Aleister is not my favorite person in the world. "But, you promised we would go together! I already had my dress made." Elizabeth said. "Oh….I did? Well I will see if I can make it." I said. I forgot I promised her that a week ago, in an attempt for her to leave me alone. I've got to start writing these things down.

"You know what Ciel, thats okay, I won't force you to go. "ALOIS can take me." Lizzy said, sitting back in her chair. This girl was really pushing my buttons. She's learned to much from me. "Oh I wouldn't mind Ciel." Alois said, sending me a mischievous smile. "No, that won't be necessary. What type of fiancee would I be if I couldn't please my lady." I said. I would be swallowing my pride, through all of this. At that ball, I will win Elizabeth's heart back. And make sure she stays the hell away from Alois Trancy.

* * *

*Switching to Sebastian's P.O.V*

* * *

Meanwhile, in the servant's area. Claude Faustus was a man of many faces, I must say. While still sending me hate fill glares, he turns into the perfect gentleman around . If I didn't hate him so, I would applaud his acting talents. "Mr. Sebastian, we never speak much, I've always wondered what its like at the Phantomhive manor." Paula asked trying to include me in the conversation. "Yes, please tell us Sebastian, how does the other side live." Claude said crossing his legs. "It is always a pleasure to work for such a mature, inspiring youth, such as young master. He fills my days with surprises and excitement. But, you know how that feels right, Claude…...and Ms. Paula?"

Claude just stared at me with the hate and envy of a hundred men. "Oh yes, I know how you feel, I love working for Lady Elizabeth!" Paula chimed in ever so effervescent. "Ah, yes, working with youths is a joy." Claude said, again changing his many faces. "Umm, Sebastian can I ask you a question?" Ms. Paula asked. "Well of course." I said, wondering what it was that she wanted to know. "I'm not trying to start gossip or be disrespectful to Ciel, but what did he do to make Lady Elizabeth so upset? She was so cruel to him yesterday." Paula asked.

Claude smiled. "Yes, I wondered why there was so much tension between them." Claude asked ever so concerned. If Ms. Paula wasn't in the way, I'd make an attempt on the bastard's life. "Well, young master and Lady Elizabeth had an argument that got out of hand. Words were said and feelings were hurt. But, they have the strongest relationship I've ever had the pleasure to witness. This will not break them in the least. Just a lover's quarrel." I said, effortless. It was good for someone to put Ciel in his place once in a while. I had enjoyed every last bit of this hilarious little fight. "Well, Ms. Paula on behalf of my master. Please let , know that if she is ever in need and Sir Phantomhive is not available Alois will gladly take care of her." Claude said.

Claude and Alois were playing this ruse well. Master better tread carefully, he may become single soon. "Aww, that's so sweet. Also, Claude, you may just call Paula if you would like." Paula said, turning away from Claude's gaze. Claude took both of her hands, so she would face him. "I'm more than flattered that we've gotten this close. You may also just call me Claude." Claude said, his golden eyes fixed on Paula. "Oh! Umm, you may also call me Paula if you would like Mr. Sebastian!" Paula said, quickly. I had to try quite hard to resist rolling my eyes.

"Yes, of course Paula, you may call me Sebastian as well." I said, as politely as possible. "You may still call me Mr. Faustus." Claude said. "Oh, of course, CLAUDE." I said, with my usual devilish smile. Claude looked at me with the gaze of death. This was going to be one fun, encounter of love. I don't even know, who I'm rooting for.

* * *

Joker11315~You may call me Joker if you like! Omg this chapter was funny to me. I hoped you guys like it. I made it a little longer than the last one. Took more time to make it special. I hope you guys liked it. Comment and give me opinions. And I now ship ClaudeXPaula!

#Claula


	5. Chapter 5

The hours past, and eventually Elizabeth and Paula left the Trancy Manor. Now I finally have the chance to confront Alois about the murders and what he wants with Lizzy. It was just Alois and I, left in the room. Sebastian and Claude were still in the other room. I was completely on my own. The rage from the past hours have build up in my chest, but I was trying to choose my words carefully. Alois was just sitting there, his two faced smile fixed on his face. I don't think I've ever hate another individual more.

"Alright Alois, the ladies are gone you can go back to being yourself." I said. "What are you talking about Ciel? I'm always like this in the company of close friends." Alois said, spinning in his chair. "Is that the expression you make when you have all those men killed." I said, finally getting to the matter at hand. "What?! There have been murders?!" Alois said, hopping out of his chair. "Do you need my assistance with this case? Claude and I will be happy to help." Alois said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Alois, so help me God if you touch me again!" I said swatting his hand away. "Now tell me why you are killing these men!" I said. I hated his games.

There was a difference between his games and mine. Mine are fair, and if not fair, at least they were straight forward. Alois used trickery and deceit to play his games, and I would have no part in them. "Ciel, you should really calm down. Isn't your angry the reason you and Lizzy are having problems?" Alois said with a smile. *SMACK* The sound of me striking Alois echoed through the room. "Don't you ever think that you can speak of Elizabeth's and I's relationship! You know nothing about either of us! You are a parasite, trying to infect us with your poison! You will never take Elizabeth away from me, ever!" I screamed.

Someone who was so insufficient, thinking that he could effect me in anyway is absurd. "I already have your little girlfriend!" Alois said, coming around his desk, so that we were face to face. "You think you're so much better than me, Ciel. But you're not. Lizzy can see that. She's told me everything. How she has to put up with your arrogant behavior and your stuck up ways. And if you ask me she's tired of it. So when your "fiancee", chooses me over you, please don't be surprise. It baffles me that she has lasted this long!" Alois said. "Whether Elizabeth hates me or not, is not important. If she wants to leave me, its fine. But I love her too much, to let her end up with a no class whore like you!"

Alois slammed me to the ground his hand around my neck. I struggled to get free from his hold, but he was stronger than me. "NO ONE CALLS ME A WHORE!" Alois screamed as he attempted to choke me. Suddenly Alois flew off me, and collided with a wall. "Please refrain from touching my master. As you have very vile hands." Sebastian said, picking me up. A black shadow flashed through the room and then suddenly Sebastian was pinned to a wall. "Don't you lay a hand on my master!" Claude said, as he held a golden knife to Sebastian's throat.

"It's a shame Ms. Paula's not here to witness you in such an ungentleman like state." Sebastian smiled. Claude growled. "That's enough, Claude." Alois said, staggering to his feet. "We don't need to inflict physical harm. The best punishment to an enemy is to break them emotionally!" Alois laughed. Claude backed away from Sebastian slowly. "Hear me when I say this Ciel." Alois walked closer to me. "There will be no greater pleasure than for a "whore" like me, to take the woman of such a noble aristocrat, like you. But, I promise I'll send you an invitation to our wedding. I'm not that cruel." Alois laugh.

"Now take you and your sorry excuse for a butler, and get out of my house!" Alois said."I shall show you the door." Claude said ushering us out. "No need, a sorry excuse for a butler like me needs all the practice I can get." Sebastian smiled to both Alois and Claude. "Alois, I will kill you before you take Lizzy away." And with that, I walked out of the Trancy Manor, my butler behind me.

"So what do you plan on doing, Young Master" Sebastian asked me. "What do you think?" I said getting in the carriage. "I will solve the Queen's case, win Elizabeth back, and make sure Alois Trancy's demise is cause by me."

* * *

Joker11315~ Another wonderful chapter finished! Sorry its a tad bit short for my taste, but I feel like it makes an impact. Alois is going to be very evil in the next few chapters! Please comment and tell me how you feel. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Joker11315~ This is going to a romantic chapter. Full of fluffy lovely mushy stuff, but it will be good! I promise, have I ever lied to you?! :)

* * *

I sat awake in my bed last night, thinking of everything that had been happening so far. This business with Elizabeth had been preventing me from solving this case. On the other hand this business with the case has been preventing me from tending to Elizabeth. I hate all of this. Both of these things happened at the wrong time. The only thing thats seriously bothering me is Elizabeth's disgusting fondness of Alois. What does she see in him?

I mean does she want me to act like that? An annoying , insane, two-faced, disturbed little boy. It must be his fake charm and personality. Elizabeth is genuinely a sweet caring girl, while Alois is nothing more than a liar. That evening we all spent together, she just seems so drawn to him. An outsider looking in on the situation, would think they belonged together. That I was the odd one out. Is Elizabeth falling for him? An even scary thought does Alois have any real feelings for Elizabeth?

Enough! This self-wallowing is not something I engage in, nor will I start. I am the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate, andElizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford is my fiancee, and that the way it's going to stay damn it! No longer will I sit back allowing Alois to play with my life and emotions. I was trying to be sensitive to this situation, since it involved Lizzy but no more! I will handle this situation like I handle every difficult situation I've encountered in my fourteen years on this earth. Alois's first mistake was thinking that I was a fool, and his second mistake was believing that because of my high social status, I wouldn't resort to underhanded attacks.

It was now 7:30 a.m, Thursday, I had already begun my plans. "Sebastian! Bring me the phone." I called out for Sebastian. "Yes, master." Sebastian came to me, phone in hand. I spun the dial on the phone, and listened for the dial tone. "Hello. Is this the Scotland Yard? Yes, this is Earl Phantomhive, and I have solved the Eastern London Assassinations." Sebastian gave me a concerned look. I ignored him, and continued to speak. "Yes, I believe the person responsible is Claude Faustus. He is the prime suspect and I want him taken into custody and questioned. Yes, thank you, good bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"So master, I see you're taking your speculations to a higher level." Sebastian said. "It's not a speculation. I know without a doubt, that Claude is the only person who could have done those murders. Unless, you have a confession to make to me." I said glancing Sebastian's way. "Of course not sir, I would not kill a soul without your consent." Sebastian smiled. "Also, this will keep Alois busy. I think trying to keep his butler from being incarcerated, rather than bothering Lizzy is a better use of his time, don't you think?" I said getting up from my chair.

"Sebastian, I need you to do a various amount of things for me. First, you will go and get the things from this list, and bring them back to me. Second, you will take me to Elizabeth's manor. Third, you will make sure Alois comes no where near Lizzy and I. This is an order, Sebastian. Do not fail me." I commanded Sebastian. "Yes, My Lord. I will serve you without fail." Sebastian said, disappearing to retrieve the items on my list. You've ventured out too far, Elizabeth. It's time for you to come home.

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V

* * *

I'm still upset with Ciel. I do feel bad about treating him so cruelly, but he started this all. I may forgive if he keeps acting the way he did at Alois's house. He was uncharacteristically sweet. That's all I want from him, just display some affection once in a while. I would even go as far, as to say I think Ciel's jealous of Alois. Isn't that cute? I've never seen Ciel jealous before. Alois really is someone to admire, I must admit. He's so full of life, and he's always so happy. I don't think theres a mean bone in his body.

There was a knock at the door. I was close by so I answered it. It was Ciel. He had a bunch of gifts. I see he was trying gifts again. He'll have to better than that. "What do you want, Ciel?" I said. It was so hard being mean, I don't know how Ciel does all the time. "Lizzy, I've come here to win you back, and I'm not leaving until I have." Ciel said, his face was very serious. I let him inside. We went to my room. I sat down on my bed and he sat in chair across from me. "Well, what do you have to say?" I asked. "First, I would like you to please accept these gifts." Ciel said, bring his gifts to me.

He had gotten me a new Funtom Princess Bunny doll. It was super cute, it had blond hair, a fluffy pink dress, green eyes, and a crown. Wait a minute…. "Ciel was this made to look like me?" I asked. "What can I say you've been on my mind a lot lately." Ciel said, a smirk on his face. "Well, I can't lie. I do love this, thank you Ciel." I said, I was fighting the urge to capture him in the biggest hug ever. "Your welcome." Ciel said. I looked at his next gift. It was a cream toffee candy my father used to buy us when we were little. "Oh, Ciel I thought this candy company shut down years ago." I said.

"It did. It moved to China, and I have some connections there. I would go across the continent and back for you, Lizzy." Ciel said. "Ciel, these gifts may be wonderful, but it's going to take a little more than candy and toys to fix this." I said, he was doing what he always did. Trying to buy my affections. "Please, just open the last gift." Ciel said, eyeing the last box in my lap. I began to remove the wrapping.

It was a sapphire stoned ring, that look identical to the ring Ciel wore from his Father. I couldn't speak. It was beautiful, it was as if his ring multiplied, it was so identical. "Wow." Was all I could utter. "I thought you should have a ring like mine. Since we're about to share the same last name, why not give you the family ring. Think of it as our engagement rings. Like when my father gave this ring to me, I give you this ring out of love and I'm proud to have you wear it. I love you, Elizabeth, and I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't. I'd give up everything for you." Ciel said, looking me in my watering eyes.

"Lizzy, over the years I've experienced a lot of misfortune. I no longer feel like a child. My youth was robbed from me the day my parents died. I've never felt the same, and never will. I've had to turn into the person before you to keep from breaking. You don't have to try and make me happy Lizzy, I'm happy whenever I see your face." Ciel put his hands on the sides of my face, wiped a stray tear. "The work I do isn't always the funnest thing in the world to do, it's quite stressful. So if I ever seem angry or say something I don't mean, it's not you." Ciel wrapped his arms around me.

"Lizzy, let's end this foolishness, and be together." Ciel whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back anymore. I hugged Ciel back with all my might. "Oh Ciel, I love you too! I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I forgive you!" I said, tears soaking Ciel's coat. Everything was finally okay again. No, even better than before.

* * *

Alois' P.O.V

* * *

"So Ciel, thought it would be funny to have you arrested Claude." I said to Claude. That arrogant bastard, set up my butler as a way to try and shut me down. Well if he thinks that this will keep Elizabeth in his arms a while longer, he has another thing coming. Now it is my sole reason for living to make Ciel suffer. I'll will personally make sure Elizabeth and Ciel's relationship is broken beyond repair.

* * *

Joker11315~ Yay chapter 6! I really liked this chapter I hope you did too! Ciel and Elizabeth are finally together again! But for how long….


	7. Chapter 7

I was preparing for the ball. Sebastian was dressing me in my attire for the night. Lizzy decided on our "theme color" being green tonight. As much as I wasn't a fan of wearing green, I was still skating on freshly frozen ice with Elizabeth. I had no intention of going back to the way things were. Alois was quiet as of late. I was going to be on my guard at the party, making sure he wasn't plotting for me. I'm sure he's more than a littled crossed about me having his butler arrested and detained. In all honesty I was slightly hopeful for this party. I deserved some enjoyment after all that's happened.

"I believe you're ready to depart sir, if you're ready." Sebastian said, adjusting his mint green tie. "Yes, let's go, Sebastian." I turned around, but Sebastian was gone. I guess he went to get the carriage. I began my descent down stairs, it was dark. Those other idiot servants must have tampered with the fuse box. It didn't matter, I could make it down the stairs without lights. I was a couple of steps away from the door, when I thought I heard a shuffle. "Who's there, answer me now!" I was beginning to feel uneasy. I hurried the rest of the way to the door, and opened it.

It was still evening outside so there was sunlight. It looked a lot better outside than inside this house. I would make sure I chewed out all my servants for alarming me. I prepared to step outside, when I was roughly yanked back into my pitch black manor. I struggled against whomever was attacking me. They had a pair of strong arms, that threw me to the ground. I struggled to crawl away quickly. Then I felt a hard blow to the back of my skull, my vision became hazy. "Sorry, Earl but no ones going anywhere tonight." I blacked out.

* * *

Elizabeth P.O.V

* * *

Oh I was so excited about tonight! Ciel and I had finally made up, and were happier than ever. I put on my ring Ciel give me, it shined and glimmered on my finger. I was so happy I could explode. Paula was helping me with my makeup. "Are you excited for tonight, Miss Elizabeth?" Paula asked. "Well of course, how could I not?! Are you excited to see Mr. Claude?" I said, smiling. Paula blushed and became frantic. "Why would I be excited to see him?! I mean it's not like I don't want to see him, but I'm the normal amount of excited!" Paula's words spill out of her mouth, like water out a garden hose.

"Hehe calm down, Paula. I was only teasing. But you two would be cute together! Alois and I could be butler in-laws!" I said cheering. I was happy Paula might get to experience what me and Ciel have. She deserved it, she was always so sweet to me. Claude seems nice as well, a total gentleman. "I doubt Claude feels anything like that for me." Paula said, her eyes toward the floor. "Oh, please! You're a doll! How could he not be attracted to you, he'd have to be inhuman!" I said. "Hey, I'm going to do your makeup next Paula, we're going to blow Claude away!" I said, happily. "Whatever you like, Miss Elizabeth." Paula said. "We'll have time to kill anyway waiting on Ciel to pick us up!" I said.

* * *

I woke up dazed and the back of my head was throbbing. I couldn't move. I immediately knew I was tied up. Suddenly the lights were turned on. Across the room was Sebastian entangled in some type of glowing web like substance. He look distressed and weak, I then knew he could not escape whatever was binding him. This was bad. Suddenly a bucket of cold water was poured over the top of my head. I was drenched. "Sorry! I thought you were still unconscious!" A voice yelled over me. I lifted my head, only to see him.

Alois Trancy, who else should I really expect by now. "Let me go, Alois!" I yelled. I was annoyed, in pain, wet, and cold. I really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. "I don't think you're in the position to be barking out orders, little doggy. Arf!" Alois said. Suddenly Claude glided out the shadows. "Nice work Claude I must treat you later." Aois said, clutching on to one of Claude's arms. "What do you want?" I asked. "For you to be unhappy, is it working?!" Alois laughed. "You see when you had Claude arrested and confined, like the meanie you are, I'd thought you and your butler would like to feel the same way." Alois said, walking over to Sebastian. Alois slapped Sebastian across the face with the back of his hand.

"That's for slamming me into that dam wall, you piece of shit!" Alois kicked Sebastian in the chest. Sebastian stooped over in pain. "It was well worth it." Sebastian said. "Let us go, you've had your fun." I said. He wasn't going to ruin this night. "Oh, no, because now I have to take Elizabeth to the ball. Seeing as you're unavailable right now, someone has to escort her!" Alois said, smiling. "You bastard! This was your plan along, stay away from her." I said, shouting up at him. Alois kicked me right in the face. Sebastian growled, and struggled against his binding. "You're going to have to lower your voice when you speak to me." Alois squatted next to me, so we were eye level.

I spat in his face. "You will never get away with this." I said. Alois blinked in anger as my saliva slid down his face. "Claude, I know you've had many altercations with Sebastian. Why don't you take this time to repay him for all that he has done to you. I'll take care of my dear friend Ciel, while you play." Alois said menacingly standing over me. "Why you are too kind, master." Claude said standing over Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at Claude with a face of hatred and slight fear. I closed my eyes as the first blows were received by Sebastian and I, from our attackers. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me.

* * *

Joker11315~ OMG GUYS! I'm kinda sad with this chapter. I feel so bad for Ciel and Sebastian! I told yall Alois was about to be evil. If you like this chapter or this story as a whole, please COMMENT. I love to hear from my readers! Til next time!

P.s: Thank you emeraldd30 for being so supportive of the story, and always commenting and giving it praise! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth P.O.V

* * *

I am utter furious! Ciel was suppose to be here an hour ago! We've missed our big entrance in our matching green outfits. At first I thought maybe there was a problem with the carriage, and maybe that caused the delay. But Ciel, would have called, at least. I've been pacing the floor, trying to calm my nerves, as Paula keeps offering sweets. "Maybe a cupcake would make things better, Miss Elizabeth." Paula stretched out her hand offering me a cupcake. "I don't want anything but for Ciel to pick me up, and take us to the ball!" I said, plopping down on my bed.

"Maybe there was an emergency and he's running a little late." Paula said. "But, why won't they answer at his mansion? He has 5 servants, and not one of them can answer the phone!?" I was so mad, I had been looking forward to this ball for weeks. Custom made dress, imported makeup, and hand crafted shoes going to waste! I was worried that something may have happened to Ciel. Maybe he had an asthma attack, I hope he is okay. If there truly was something wrong, I wanted to be there for Ciel. "Come, Paula. We're going to Ciel's house, and if he's not there we're going to the ball without him." I said.

So Paula and I were headed for the door. Paula opened the door and Alois was on the other side. Claude was in the motion of knocking on the door. Alois was dressed in a nice purple and black suit with black heeled boots. Claude was dressed in his usual attire but he wore a purple tie with black polka dots. "Oh, hello Elizabeth. You weren't at the party so I came to check on you. I know how excited you were about this night, so I know you wouldn't be missing it for no reason. What's going on?" Alois asked concern in his eyes.

"Well, see Ciel was suppose to pick me up, but he hasn't come. We were going to check on him, now." I said. "I spoke with Sebastian early, and he said him and Earl Phantomhive were going out on business. They may not be back yet." Claude commented. "You know actually on our way here, we saw a carriage that looked identical to Ciel's headed in the opposite direction to the next town over. I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving, it was probably The Queen's will he had to carry out." Alois said trying to give Ciel the benefit of the doubt.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was ready to speed down to his manor, to make sure he was okay. But all the while, he was running all over London and I couldn't even get a damn phone call. I looked down at his ring. The blue sapphire glistening in the night light. I had half a mind to crush it beneath my foot. Instead I took it off and set it on the table by the front door. I was tired of Ciel hurting me, I was going to go out tonight and forget about him.

"Alois, do you mind if Paula and I ride with you back to the ball?" I asked. "Well of course not! What are friends for?!" Alois said smiling. "It would be our pleasure to escort such fine ladies this night." Claude said grasping Paula's hands. "You look even more beautiful than usually, Paula. I honestly can not believe my eyes." Claude said wiping his glasses and smiling. Paula blushed harder than I'd ever seen. "Thank you, Claude. You're too kind." Paula remarked. Alois and I smiled at our two servants in their romantic bliss. Our eyes slowly met one other. I had never realized how handsome Alois was. With his flowing blonde hair framing his perfectly flawless face. His beautiful sparkling blue eyes , and of course that gorgeous infectious smile. Oh, Ciel. You don't understand what you've done. You may have drove me into the arms of another.

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

My body was badly beaten and bloody. My left eye was almost swollen shut. My hair was matted with blood and my head throbbed. I was sprawled out limply on the floor. Laying in my own pool of defeat. Sebastian was no better. Claude really went to work on my butler. I couldn't even tell if he was conscious or not. One because I was struggling to see out of my swollen eye, and he had his head hung down. "Sebastian." I called out to him with the little strength I had left. "Yes….Master." Sebastian answered with the little strength he had. "Can you get free from your bindings?" I asked. I couldn't stay like this any longer.

"No, sir. The spell Claude used in creating this web, is derived straight from the darkest parts of hell. The only thing that could free me, is in my room." Sebastian said. "So is this it then?" I took a pained breath. "Are we destined to remain here and bleed to death, or be at the mercy of Alois Trancy when he comes back?" I said. A pain in my chest caused me to curl up a bit. I hadn't felt this pathetic since that time I was held captive and humiliated. I vowed never to feel that way again. But again here I lay in shame. "Are you done, sir?" Sebastian said.

I looked over at him. "What?" I said. "Is this the extent of your will? Is this where it all ends for you?" Sebastian said looking up at me. I laughed. I laughed hard, causing the pain in my chest to worsen. "Forgive me, Sebastian. I got caught up in my own weakness. I forgot who I was for a minute." I said, struggling to sit up. "Where in your room is the item you need to free yourself?" I asked Sebastian. "Under my bed to the left, in a brown tattered box, Master." Sebastian spoke. I took a few breaths, and focused all my strength on my legs.

I push with everything I had, until I was standing. I never felt such pain before. My abdomen screamed for me to lay back down. My legs resisted every movement, I made. Tears flooded my eyes, as I tried to keep them from falling. I laid across my desk to retrieve the letter opener on my desk. I began to saw through the ropes that held me captive. I will avenge my pride, by having Alois take his last breaths at my feet.

* * *

Joker11315~ I loved this chapter. This is my second favorite chapter out of 8. Will Ciel and Sebastian get free? Is Lizzy really falling for Alois? *COMMENT* :)


	9. Chapter 9

I've successfully cut all the ropes I was bound by. My wrist were raw and a little bloody from the ropes. I took a deep breath, my strength was fading fast. I had to make it to Sebastian's room, this could be our only chance. If Alois or Claude comes back and catches me, it won't be a pretty sight. I needed to be swift. I had to get to Sebastian's room now. I started to hobble across the room, leaning against the walls for support. I reached the door knob, I fell to my knees. I was tired and my head was in so much pain. "Please be strong, Master." Sebastian said from the corner. I nodded his way and stumbled to my feet. I opened the door and stumble into the hallway.

I leaned on the wall, and made my way down the hallway slowly. My vision was failing, but I continued on my way. My legs ached not wanting to take another step. I was trying to ignore my pain, but when so many parts of the body are in pain its difficult. I bit my lip and continued down the dark hallway. I was almost there, just a little more. I pushed my way to the last door on the left. I grasped the door knob. My balance faltered a bit, but I pushed through the pain, and opened the door. I had made a mistake that could end my life.

This was not Sebastian's room, but a guest room. With my impaired vision I had taken a wrong turn. Sebastian's room was in the complete opposite direction. I would now have to make twice the trip, when I gave all I had to get down here. My hands and knees on the floor, I let a single tear slide down my face. I couldn't do this. I just didn't have anything left. My heart ached at my depending demise. By the time I made it down there, it would be too late. Was this all I could do? Should I just wait for Alois to come finish me? My chest was burning, I began to cough hard. Each cough rattled my body. I laid on the ground, I had run out of time, energy, and hope.

Just when I was about to close my eyes and accept my defeat, an image flashed through my mind. Lizzie. Her face laughing and smiling. Her green eyes lighting up, like they do. Her hair in bouncy blonde curls, as she liked to style them. Then I saw Alois's face, sneering and pointing. Then I imagined them together. I began to sit up. Him trying to seduce her, make me look bad. Taking advantage of a bad situation. I stood up against the wall. I saw Elizabeth staring at me with those cold jade eyes. Alois lying to her ,making her angry with me. I took a step in the direction of Sebastian's room.

This pain was nothing compared to losing Lizzie to Alois. I'd rather feel never ending suffering than give in to Alois. Elizabeth will not be pulled into his web of lies. He will not hurt me. Alois has no power over us. All his childish tricks and games, will end now. I have survived too much to let that wretch interfere with my life. I was halfway down the hallway at this point. I will not be made a fool of. Save that last dance for me Elizabeth. I'm coming.

* * *

Alois's P.O.V

* * *

Hehe everything is going according to plan. Ciel is beaten, Lizzie is angry with him, and I am happy as can be! The only thing that is a little off putting is Claude's flirtations with the maid. Well to each his own, I'm not going to be a cock blocker. I walked into the ball with Elizabeth on my arm, and our servants behind us. I hear whispers to my left. "I thought the Midford girl was betrothed to the Phantomhive boy?" A voice said. "Maybe they've broken up." Another voice said. "Oh don't start gossiping about children, I'm sure they're just friends." Another voice said. Oh how I do love to be the center of attention! Soon as instructed Claude disappeared somewhere with Paula. It was just me and Elizabeth, perfect. A slow waltz song began to play. I bowed and offered my hand to Lizzie. "Would you care to dance, milady?" I asked Elizabeth to dance. "Why of course Earl." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Lizzie and I began to dance. We twirled and spun around the dance floor. I felt as if all eyes were on us. Did I mention how much I love attention? It was truly a grand time. Then I noticed a frown beginning to set on Elizabeth's face. Thinking about Ciel, I bet. What this girl sees in him I will never understand. If I was her I would have killed Ciel long ago, if not left him. "What's wrong honey?" I said lifting her chin. "Oh well, I hate to ruin your night with my feelings, but I can't stopping thinking of Ciel." Lizzie said. "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked her, even though I really could care less about her feelings at the moment.

"Well, I just don't understand why Ciel doesn't consider my feelings, sometimes. I feel like he never thinks of me, until it's convenient for him. This has been going on for a while, but I feel like it's never been this bad. I don't want to leave him, because I love him so much, I do. But I don't know if I can continue feeling this way." Lizzie said, close to tears. Time to seal the deal. "Elizabeth, while Ciel is one of my close friends, I do find the way he treats you sometimes to be unjust. I think we've both been enabling his behavior too long. Ciel seems to be getting worse with time. You need to do what's best for you and your feelings." I said placing my hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "It might be time for you to find someone who treats you with the true love and affection you give to others. Someone who may have had feelings for you for a while." I said turning my head with a slight blush. I should be a damn actor.

* * *

Paula P.O.V

I've spent the whole night with Claude. He's all I've thought of since we met. This man is like none I've ever seen before. He makes me feel so important and special. I've always wanted a man like that, to make me feel good about myself. His golden eyes make me melt inside. He's like the perfect man, like he's not human. A nice , slow song began to play. I tensed up a little, I haven't danced in a while. Claude turned to me "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked in his silky dark voice. I could have died. "I would love to, thank you." I said. We got up and began to dance. I stared at my feet as we moved, I didn't want to fall or step on his foot, and embarrass myself.

He took hold of my chin and tilted it up to face him. "You know how I feel when you hide your pretty face from me." Claude said with a smile. My face grew hot and to my horror I stepped on his foot. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I haven't danced in a while." I said apologizing and stepping back from him. His smile never left his face. He grabbed me by the waist, and placed me on his feet. "Then don't dance. Just enjoy the ride." He said as he danced, holding me by the waist. I relaxed and laid comfortably on his chest. I had never felt so at ease. It was as if we were the only two in the room. To my sadness the song ended and we stopped dancing. But, he still held me in the same position. I looked up at him. His eyes connected with mine in the most eerie way. It was if he was deciding on something. I parted my lips to say something. But I was quickly silenced by Claude's lips.

His lips were like soft cushions, I felt so much in one moment. He gripped my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue began to enter my mouth. I gratefully accepted and opened my mouth a tid wider to let him explore. There was so much heat between the two of us, I was sure we would burn a hole into the ground. I had never felt such pleasure. I never wanted it to end. The feel of Claude's strong arms holding me, in a tight secure embrace, I couldn't ask for anything better. "Ahem..." Claude and I separated quickly. I was blushing like a tomato. There stood Earl Alois and Lady Elizabeth. Alois seemed indifferent to the situation and Elizabeth giggled.

Claude straightened his attire and regained his composure. "My apologies sir, how can I serve you?" Claude said. "Please go check on the two errands we spoke of early." Alois said. "Right away sir, excuse me Paula." He said walking away with a smile on his lips. "I hate to steal your love away from you Ms. Paula, but he will be back, I promise." Alois said winking at me. "Uhh...okay." Was all I could utter in response. I touched my lips, the burn of our kiss was still there. That man was something special.

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

I've finally retrieved the box from Sebastian's room. I was headed back to my office to give it to Sebastian. I was about to turn the corner into the room, when I heard a voice. "Where is he Michaelis!?" I peered into the room. Claude was standing over Sebastian. "He's gone to rescue his lover, where else? And is that lipstick on your lips, Claude?" Sebastian said smiling up at Claude. Claude quickly turned and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I see you and Paula are taking your relationship to the next level." Sebastian said with a laugh. Claude smacked Sebastian, his head flew to the side.

"Shut up! Where is Ciel!?" Claude said, grabbing Sebastian by the collar. I hobbled quickly to the bathroom. If Claude caught me I would be finished. I slid down the door trying to figure out what I was going to do. "Lord, it's just one thing after another…." I whispered to myself. I had to think of something quick. My final resting place will not have a toilet in it.

* * *

Joker11315~ Longest chapter thus far! And if you ask me the best! Lucky Chapter 9 had everything! Claude and Paula make me so happy i could die! That kiss is something all girls dream of! :) Comment, i want to know how you feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian P.O.V

* * *

"Michaelis, you have five seconds to tell me where your master is, before I burn this house to the ground!" Claude growled in my face. I had to buy time for young master. His energy was faint but I could feel it in the next room. I must not let him be discovered. "Claude, what are Alois's plans, I feel like there is an ulterior motive behind all of this, and I'm curious." I asked Claude wasting time. Claude had a habit of talking, more than necessary. So if we could talk in circles for a moment, then Master might find a chance to escape. "Like I would tell you anything, now stop wasting my time!" Claude shoved me into the wall.

Obviously Claude wasn't in the mood for conversation. I was tired and running out of things to stall Claude with. But what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't think on my feet? "Well then, tell me this. What does becoming romantically involved with add to the plan? Or is this just a quick fling you wanted to have with a mortal? I asked, cocking my head to the side. Claude became even angrier than he already was, I thought his glasses would melt from his face. So before he had a chance to lash out at me I continued. "It's okay Claude, I understand. It gets awfully lonely up here. We're both men. Just squirrels trying to get a nut." I winked. "So help me Sebastian if you speak another word, I will erase you from existence!" Claude was steaming. It was so easy to get under his skin.

Like many demons that existed on this earth, he had become foolish. Caught up in the stupor of the human world. All it glitters and golds. Our arrogance we have against humans causes us to believe there are no humans that could trick or outsmart us. We forget that there are indeed dark souls out here. People whose sole purpose for living is to be powerful and have other's bow to them, mannerism much like a demon. Evil lives in the human world, just as is it lives in hell. You must take care not to be deceived and remember that, we, demons, are the superior beings. No human should have any dominion over us in any way. Whether it be physically or emotionally.

"Oh and your choice of woman, not bad, I must say. I've thought of Ms. Paula in many ways that involved immediate washing of the bed sheets." I smiled. That was the one that pushed it over the edge I'm afraid. After that statement, Claude beat me without hesitation. Stomping me with his foot as if I was a bug, that wouldn't die. I have to admit I loved having this type of power over Claude. I must find out what makes him so mad over the maid of the Midford Estate.

* * *

Ciel's POV

* * *

I could hear everything that was happening in the next room. Sebastian was indeed good at what he did. Although that comment about Ms. Paula made me utterly sick. I would never allow that, ever. Pushing that thought away, I began to creep out of the room. I stood against the wall, unsure of what to do next. If I was caught by Claude as angry as he was right now, he might kill me right here and now. If I made a break for the door I would be leaving Sebastian, and I needed him. I was so tired of thinking and scheming this night. I really could have used a cup of tea at the moment. Wait….the kitchen! I had an idea, I just hoped it worked.

I raced down quietly to the kitchen. I entered silently. I went to where the plates were kept. I hoped I could pull this off. I began to throw plates, shattering them against the walls and floors. I was sure to make as much noise as possible. "What the hell is that?!" I heard from upstairs. I could hear his foot steps. I ran out of the kitchen, at a breakneck speed. I was just hoping that I wouldn't run into Claude. I slid behind the couch, and waited. I could feel Claude ease down the stairs. I didn't dare peek from behind the couch for fear, I would be discovered. He stop. My heart pounded against my rib cage. I could hear him approaching the couch I was behind.

I brought my knees to my chest, preparing for the worst. To my surprise Claude passed the couch and went straight for the kitchen. I would have to celebrate later. Claude went into the kitchen, and I waited for the door to shut behind him. I ran up stairs and went straight into the room where Sebastian laid almost lifeless on the floor. I was just hoping that he was still alive. "Sebastian, I have the item you need. Please we have to hurry!" I said helping him up right. "Please take the item out of the box and use it, quickly." Sebastian uttered a weak whisper. I hurried to open the box. Inside was a small dagger, it's handle was stained with droplets of blood. The blade was curved and golden.

I began to cut through the webbing that was binding Sebastian. There were so many, and blade was in need of a sharpening. Nonetheless, I was cutting away like a mad man. My blood froze. I could hear Claude moving about the house once more. It wouldn't take long until he was back to finish Sebastian. I could hear him descend the stairs. I was cutting frivolously now, I had only a few strands left. I can hear that Claude was more than half way up the stairs, just a few more webs. God really wants me to suffer today. The blade snapped in half. I could have lost my damn mind.

This imported from hell, handcrafted demon knife, meant to be able to cut through steel just snapped in my hand. If my life wasn't in danger, I would have had half a mind to contact and curse at the manufacturer. I now had the fragment of the cheaply made knife in my hand, sawing away at the webs. I was cutting myself, and I could feel Claude outside the door, preparing to kill us all. Finally I cut through the last web, Sebastian immediately stood up. I moved behind him, I took a deep breath. Claude kicked in the door, murder on his mind.

"I see you managed to get through my webs. Those take a long time to weave you know, I'm going to have to punish you for destroying my handy work." Claude said, as he walked closer to Sebastian and I. "Oh please forgive me. Once I rip your arms from your body you won't have to worry about weaving webs ever again." Sebastian said, preparing for a fight. Sebastian, even though he was free now, was still in no shape to fight, but it couldn't be helped. Claude threw the first punch and the match between demons began.

Sebastian dodged and aimed a swift kick at Claude's head. Claude dodged, but Sebastian managed to knock his glasses from his face. Claude stepped back, and Sebastian paused. Claude suddenly disappeared. Sebastian and I looked around the room trying to discover where he had gone. The lights flickered, before they went out completely. We heard laughter coming from down stairs. Sebastian cautiously lead the way down the stairs and I followed. We both inched down the stairs stopping every so often to look over our shoulder. We came to a halt in the middle of the living room. Sebastian scanned the room looking for where Claude was hiding. Suddenly all the lights began to flicker. Doors began to open and slam shut. Furniture flipped upside down, or flew into walls.

"You think you're the only one with tricks, Sebastian?! You and that brat won't leave this house alive!" Claude's voice echoed through the house. The glass from the windows shattered, and broken glass littered the floor. I looked to Sebastian, who looked just as witless as I was. Suddenly I was no longer beside Sebastian. I felt like I was swept up by a tornado, then I blacked out.

"Young Master! Where are you?!" Sebastian screamed for me, but I could not answer. Claude's voiced returned. "Try and find your precious master, before I snap his neck. You have 20 minutes to search this manor and all of its grounds, to find Ciel before he meets his end. Let's see you be the hell of a butler, you claim to be Sebastian!"

* * *

Joker11315~ Will Sebastian find Ciel before time is up? Will Claude even keep his promise or will he just kill Ciel? Tune in next time to find out! *COMMENT* :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian's POV

* * *

That Claude was indeed becoming a thorn in my side. How dare he put his disgusting fingers on my precious soul. I don't know what makes him think, I would like to share my meal. He doesn't see me trying to steal his dinner from him. Some demons were just raised without manners, I must remember. I must search high and low for young master, before my time runs out. Once I have Claude in my sights, I'll be sure to keep my promise about ripping his arms from his body. Hopefully Master will be able to hold his own for a while.

I started my search inside the manor first, before I ventured outside. I'm running at top speed, rushing in and out of rooms. I turned each room inside out looking for, young master. I would have to clean all of this later, that would be an extra limb for Claude, for creating work for me. I looked at my pocket watch. I had already lost 5 minutes, with 15 left. I must hurry, master's life depends on it. Even though I highly doubt he will kill Ciel anyway, I don't want to take the chance.

I hurried through the rest of the house trying to move as swiftly as possible. I hurried outside having 10 minutes remaining. Claude was really exercising my legs, this evening. I step outside, and stepped slightly to the side, to avoid the spear being propelled toward my head. How delightful of Claude to invite guests to make this little affair even more enjoyable. The triplets surrounded me, each armed with a different weapon. Well if nothing else at least they won't talk as much as Claude.

* * *

Alois's POV

* * *

Where the hell was Claude?! He was suppose to be just checking on Ciel and Sebastian. They were both tied up and beaten for Christ sake! The party would be ending soon, and Claude was our driver. I'll make sure to punish him thoroughly for making me wait and look bad. I will not sit here and stare like some damn orphan waiting for someone to come get me. I didn't even do that when I was an actually fucking orphan. "Alois, do want me to call one of my drivers to come get us." Elizabeth asked. "Oh, no please. I'm sure Claude is on his way, just a moment more please." I said, with a sweet little smile. I had grown so tired of putting on smiles tonight.

If I smiled one more time tonight my face would split in half. "I do hope he is alright, I hope there was no sort of accident." Ms. Paula said. Oh there will be when I get my hands on him. "Oh no I'm sure he's fine, if he isn't here in 10 minutes, I will call Hannah to come drive you all home. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't take you lovely ladies home?" I said. I smiled once again. Someone would be paying for all my smiling tonight. Claude had better not have let them escape either. I have more plans for Ciel and his butler. Claude better serve me without fail, like he promised.

* * *

Claude's POV

* * *

I threw the brat in the corner of the room I was hiding in. I put him under a sleep spell, so he should be out for a while. I should have did that in begin with. I wouldn't be going through this foolishness. I stared at a clock on the wall, I had been gone from the ball for about an hour and forty five minutes. Alois would be most upset at my tardiness. It's nothing I haven't seen before, that little brat was always upset about something or another. I hated children with the utmost disdain. Of all humans they were the most obnoxious. Always crying and sniveling to get their way, not wanting to wait or work for anything. After I take Alois's soul I would make sure to burn his body, and save the ashes. To remember all the suffering I endure, with this deranged child.

I would have to say, I would have preferred Alois to have been a normal child. With regular foolish and childish desires. I hated Alois's and Ciel's character, thinking they were adults. Superior to everyone, not even being eye level to the shortest of adults. Using people and saying things like they owned the world and everyone in it. When without I or Sebastian they would most definitely be dead. The souls are barely worth a torture such as this. I would make sure to contract with an adult next time around. If I would even at all. I really hated the human world, I wanted to go home more than anything.

I will admit there are some humans, that are tolerable. My thoughts suddenly flashed to . I had been thinking of her so much lately, it was sicken. As a human, a woman no less, she had nothing to offer me. Although I was less annoyed by the human world in her presents. Maybe it was her simple desires to be flattered and loved. It was nice to be able to carry out someone's will without, running around killing people and causing misery. Now don't misjudge that statement, I thoroughly enjoying causing death and pain. Especially to humans. Her wishes were just easier to fulfill. Even though she was a tad stupid and naive, she made a wonderful play thing.

She was like a new born dog, a puppy, I believe they are called. Eager to get into everything, not pondering the consequences. I had spoke and interacted with five times, and she let me fondle her and kiss her. Even if I wasn't demon, this type of behavior is quite wreck less. I don't understand the woman of this world and age. They are retarded at best. Especially that Elizabeth girl, I hate her most of all. Crying and whining about Ciel, it's no wonder Alois is easily seducing her. Ciel is a self-obsessed, narcissistic, tyrant. With hopes and ambitions that don't include running after a little blond girl. In my opinions she should cut her ties with Ciel and find someone who can mindlessly pine over her, like she wants from Ciel.

He's going to die soon anyway, I'm sure Sebastian is trying to speed up his soul eating process. What, will mourned over his death for the rest of her life? Pathetic. I hope Alois doesn't plan on keeping her, once he steals her from Ciel. I will kill them both in their sleep, regardless of any contract. One blond idiot is enough. I would keep as very obedient servant wife, however. At the end of the day, I will let Alois die a painful, slow death before I risk my life to save his.

* * *

Sebastian POV

* * *

I made quick work of the triplets and made sure to subdue them , to prevent any other surprise attacks. That damned Claude never played fair. Nevertheless I was up to any challenge. I now had six minutes and forty seconds to find Ciel, before Claude acted on his promise of killing him. I hurried and looked all over the garden and in half of the forest by the manor. I was getting very frustrated indeed. All this running and searching is unnecessary, and utterly stupid. Claude is such a spineless little weakling. He would rather hide and take hostages, than fight me face to face like a man. I'm even still slightly wounded, yet he still runs. He didn't deserve the title of being called a demon. He was no different from a human. Running and hiding, when scared.

I don't have time for his type. I'm better than him, and I will show it by beating him at his little games. I had 2 minutes left. I was starting to run out of areas that hadn't been check. I was starting to believe that Claude wasn't here. That he had given me an impossible task, that he knew I couldn't complete. Just when I was about to throw in the towel, so to speak, I had an idea. I tapped my foot three times and fell at least 7 feet into the ground. I had noticed there were multiple tunnels down here. They look like they had been here for a while. I would have to remember to have Finny dismantle them all. I followed the tunnel routes, at top speed, as I had thirty seconds left.

I had finally approached a door, I kicked it in quickly. I was greeted by the face of my good friend Claude and my master folded up in the corner. I had rose to Claude's challenge and with 5 seconds to spare I might add. I will go for 10 next time. But, I highly doubt there will be a next time for Claude, when I'm finished with him. "Claude, I hope you enjoyed that kiss from , because you won't be getting another." I said, getting in the appropriate fighting stance. "You need to be worried about your own affairs Sebastian. Once I'm finished with you, I'll have two souls to eat!" Claude said, squaring off with me. One of us would not be leaving this room.

* * *

Joker11315~ Did you like the insight on how Claude really feels? I felt he needed a venting moment, as you could see he had a lot to say. Who will win in the demon showdown. What will happen to Ciel? What will happen to Elizabeth? **_*COMMENT* *COMMENT* *COMMENT* :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Claude's POV

It's come to this. This may be the final showdown between Sebastian and I. I will not lose. All the work I put in for that brat, I was going to reap my rewards. "_Ora mae mortai raila_!" I chanted toward Ciel. He was immediately wrapped from head to toe in my web, protected by two of my most faithful guardian spiders. Just in case Sebastian gets anxious , about wanting to snatch up his master too soon. "You will regret using your crude magic on my master." Sebastian said his eyes beginning to change, his demon spirit was rising. It was time for myself also to stop with these games, even the victor of this battle would have trouble leaving this room. I focused on my strength, I could feel my full power coursing through my veins.

"I hope you're ready Michaelis!" I said my power on its max. Whatever happened after this point was sure to become something of a legend. Sebastian sped off in my direction. I braced myself for his first attack. He swung his right fist sharply at my head, I blocked. I was moved back slightly by the force of the blow. I grabbed his hair and forced him to the ground, I kicked him in his jaw, and sent him flying backward. He spat blood from his mouth. He stood, and smiled. "Really? Pulling hair? Are we two pre pubescent girls?" Sebastian tilted his head back and laughed. It was that arrogance that made me hate him even more. "When in battle you take all means necessary to win. You can fight in what you would call a noble way if you would like, I'll make sure its engraved on your tombstone."

I was the first to speed forward this time. I exchanged several blows to Sebastian, he blocked most. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I backed away from Sebastian to discover, that the "noble" fighter had stabbed me. "I'm just following in your example, Mr. Faustus." He winked at me. I was still able to fight, seeing as the wound was shallow. I laughed. "Sebastian, you have no idea what lows I will go to, to win." I say, taking some blood from my wound. I opened my shirt a tad, and rub the blood over a marking on my chest. The symbol begins to glow and respond to my blood. "_Come_!" I command, the room begins to fill with spiders of multiple sizes. "My sons and daughters kill Sebastian Michaelis! Let him suffocate in your webs, leave no space uncovered!" I say as I stand back to watch the miracle of nature.

* * *

Alois POV

* * *

Claude will be lucky if I don't cut off both of his god damn hands! I ended up having to be picked up by Elizabeth's driver, to my embarrassment. I just wanted to go home, but now they were convinced that Claude was in some type of danger and needed to be rescued. Now I must play the worried Master, another performance. Paula and Elizabeth are calling around to see if anyone has seen him, as I pretend to be too shaken to function. I've never noticed how bright it was in Elizabeth's home, it almost hurts my eyes. "Don't you worry young man, we will find your butler, I've got my best men on the case!" Elizabeth's father informed me. "It really is a sad case, such a young child losing everything and now his butler as well." Elizabeth's mother said. Could you really be any more caring old woman? "Oh mother, don't put it that way, I'm sure Mr. Claude is alright." Elizabeth said wide eyed to her mother.

"I pray to our dear Lord that my Claude returns safely. He really is all that I have. I adore all of my other servants as well, but Claude is special to me. He has been there for me since the beginning." I say as I begin to "break down" in tears and deep sobs. Elizabeth runs to console me, in a hug. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Paula was silently crying. Claude had the poor thing so sprung in love, it was pathetic. I might make Claude marry her for putting me through all of this. Can a demon get a human pregnant? Well whether they can or not, I will have nothing of the sort. Claude already has a responsibility, me. He can barely take care of me as it is. I let out a loud cry, as I leaned into Elizabeth's hugs. "I wonder where Ciel is? He would definitely be able to solve a case like this." Elizabeth's father said. "He is off doing work, like always. That's why I went to the ball with Alois in the first place." Elizabeth said in an obliviously angry tone. "It's a shame he should be here in his friend's time of need. " Elizabeth's mother said. "Oh, I don't fault Ciel in the least. I know how hard he has to work, he would be here if he knew the circumstances." I said wiping my eyes.

"I don't know if that's true or not." Elizabeth whispered quietly. I don't know if that statement was meant for me to hear or not, but I had to try hard not to smile. Ciel was slowly leaving the center spot in Elizabeth's heart, and I was the cause of it. It was definitely a smile worthy moment, but I held my composure. "Elizabeth, take Alois for a walk through the rose garden to clear his head. We will let you know if we hear anything about Claude." Elizabeth's mother said. "Oh thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Midford, I will find a way to repay your selfless kindness." I said. "Oh please boy, a friend of Lizzie's is a friend of ours." Elizabeth's father smiled. Elizabeth took me to the garden and we began to walk through the large and vibrant garden.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

* * *

I was so worried about Alois, he seemed so distraught. It was really terrible that Alois has lost his butler. They seemed so close. I would feel just as awful if something like this happened to Paula. It's like losing your best friend. I also felt a little guilty that I was thinking of Ciel, while my friend was breaking right before my eyes. I just couldn't help but wonder, where Ciel was. Why wasn't he with me? Why wasn't he here for Alois. Alois was so nice to him, and like me, he treats him like a pest. I just don't understand. After he gave me that ring, I thought things would be different that we would be stronger than ever. That lasted all of a week before everything was back to the way they used to be. It would take all of me to leave Ciel for good, so I really don't want that to be the last resort. I began to wonder if Ciel even thinks of me, in his spare time, like I do about him.

"Lizzie?" Alois's voice snaps me away from my thinking. "I'm sorry, yes?" "I just wanted to say that I'm so thankful to have a friend like you who would do all of this for me. I have very little people in my life that care for me, and I was more than happy to add another." Alois said looking cheerfully at me. "Of course friends take care of each other. You've been so kind to me yourself, I owe you. You deserve good people in your life Alois, you're really special." I said hugging him. "Elizabeth, can I admit something to you?" Alois asked. "What is it?" I said. "I was happy that Ciel didn't make it tonight." Alois said looking away from me. "But why?" I asked, astonished. This was so odd for Alois to say.

"Well, I really wanted to spend the night with you. And before Claude disappeared, it had been one of the best nights of my life. I felt that everything was as they were supposed to be." Alois said stepping closer to me. "Oh, Alois." I began, but Alois cut me off. "Please allow me to finish. You're very special to me Lizzie. I think your beautiful, talented, and full of happiness, and I want that. Ciel is my best friend, he is, and I love him. But I can't let your perfection be wasted on him anymore, not if he won't appreciate it." Alois took my hands in his. Slowly he leaned in and his lips pressed against mine. His lips were soft. My heart was beating a hundred times a minute, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

Alois broke the kiss. He look at me with fierce eyes, and said "Elizabeth, I love you. Please be mine."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

These damn spiders, are stronger than I thought. The more I kill, it seems more appear. All the while Claude sits back and watches his minions do his dirty work. If I even try and get close to Claude, the spiders block my path. He did this just to wear me down, and make me tired so he could finish me off. I would not be bested by insects, let alone killed. Then suddenly all the spiders stopped. They turned around and sprayed me with their disgusting webs. Hundreds of webs began to cover and weigh me down. I knew if I allowed myself to fall, they would cover me in seconds. The webs one by one seemed to begin to weigh thousands. I had to think of something quickly,- for I was soon to be killed.

* * *

**_Joker11315~ OMG Alois has kissed Elizabeth and confessed his false love! Will Elizabeth give into his charm or will she stay faithful to Ciel? Will Sebastian be eaten alive by spiders? Is Claude the real hell of a butler? Tune in next time! _*****COMMENT* *COMENT* *COMENT* please comment and let me know how you feel!**


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth's Pov

* * *

Oh my Lord. Alois just confessed his loved for me. I won't lie I have thought about it once or twice. But I honestly believe that my heart belongs to Ciel. I have to speak to Ciel once more before I even think of moving on. I love Alois I do, but just not in that way. I was currently trying to find a way not to hurt his feelings. I had been hurt by Ciel so many times, rejecting my feelings that I couldn't do that to another person. Especially my friend. Maybe in another life Alois and I could have been together. But my heart belongs to Ciel and Ciel only.

"Alois," I said stepping back from him. This would be the hardest thing I think I would ever do. "I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. You are a handsome, beautiful boy, but for some insane reason I love Ciel and only him. I do hope you understand, you will always have a great space in my heart." I said hoping he wasn't too hurt. I looked at him, to see how he took my words. He had a type of blank and empty expression. I couldn't understand what he was feeling. Oh I just hope that I hadn't hurt him. "Why?" He asked simply. "Why, what?" I asked. "Why, do you love someone that doesn't think anything of you, in the least. You mean almost nothing to him, you're more of a talking toy than a girlfriend to him." Alois said. What he said kind of hurt my feelings.

Ciel may not always express him feelings for me but, I know he loves me. We're family. It was terrible for Alois to say those hurtful things to me. Even if he was upset about his rejection, this was no way to go about it. "Alois, please don't say that. Ciel and I may be having problems, but I know how he feels about me. I know him a little better than you do, afterall." I said as politely as I could. "You don't know him at all. What you think you know is completely fabricated. You wouldn't be so in love with him, if you knew the real Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said darkly, and began to walk out of the garden.

* * *

Alois POV

* * *

Oh. My. Fucking. God! This girl was completely dense. She needs to be examined by top specialists, because she was mad! I have presented myself as the perfect gentlemen, I've done everything to impress that stupid girl. Bloody hell, I wanna date myself! But this girl was stuck on stupid. I don't understand what I will have to do to steal this girl from Ciel. She is messing up my fun. She doesn't want me to resort to my second plan. I'm going to give this one more shot before I lose it. At this point I wanted to go home and regroup. I've been putting on airs for almost 5 hours. I can't take this anymore.

I made my eyes water again, and walked up to the front of the house. "Excuse me, Mr. & Mrs. Midford?" I said. "What is it, young man?" Mrs. Midford answered. "Can I borrow your phone so I can call my home to have someone pick me up, please? I would like to change and perhaps take a nap." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Why of course, I'll make sure you're notified if we hear anything." Mr. Midford said. I was handed the phone by Paula and I called Hannah. I told her to come and pick me up from the Midford house as quickly as she could. I would make sure to punish Claude extra. He knows how much I hate to be alone with just Hannah.

I was sitting around waiting on Hannah. She couldn't do anything right. It was a 20 minute travel from my manor to the Midford's. I was sure it had been at least 23 minutes. Suddenly the phone rang. Paula answered it. "Hello, Midford resident." She said. "Oh my, thank you so much!" She said and hung up. "Good news, Earl Trancy!" She said. "What?" I said, questionably. "Claude has been spotted!" My blood almost ran cold. "Oh thank goodness, where?" I said. "It's strange but the person said, he was walking around the Phantomhive manor." Paula said. Oh this was so not good. "Oh, I wonder why he was there." I said, awkwardly."I don't know but we're going to find out. Ciel must be in some type of trouble if your butler felt the need to check on him. Who knows what could be happening. I'll go there now, with my best men." Mr. Midford said.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

* * *

I'm fighting against the spiders webs in an attempt to save my life. I don't know if I will be able to defeat them. I'm growing tired, and I'm running out of time. Claude sat back ever so smug. I will defeat him no matter what. I summoned all of my strength, so I could make a last attempt at victory. I jumped into the air, breaking free of the spiders webs. As I soared above them, I retrieved my set of knives. Then I sent a rain of silver hell upon those wicked creatures. I successfully killed them all and then landed on the ground ever so gracefully. Claude better get another bag of tricks, because I see through everything he's trying to do. How pathetic that he thought house hold insects, would kill me. "So Claude what else do you have for me? Perhaps an army of butterflies?" I said, crossing my arms with a smile. "You weren't talking so proudly when you were close to your death, Michaelis." Claude said standing to face me.

"It would be best for you to release my young master now, and I might spare your life." I said. "I would never submit to you. Death sounds like a delight, compared to that." Claude answered. "Then I will grant you such joy!"I said, as I struck in him in the chest. He fell back, and rolled away just in time, as I stomped my foot down. He rose to his feet, and attempted to kick me. I dodged his attack and stuck my fingers into his wound. He whimpered and quickly moved away from me. I wasn't about to give him time to recover, so I quickly made my way to him, I kicked him as he knelt. He fell over and backed into a corner. It seemed that he was truly done. The use of the those spiders, must have drained him immensely. Killed by his own false confidence in his abilities. What a fitting way for Claude to die.

I was about to make the final blow, when we both heard voices. "Hey! I think I hear something over there!" For goodness sake, of all the times for humans to interfere. I knew the voice belonged to Mr. Midford, Lady Elizabeth's father, but why he was here was something that baffled me. I had to think of something quick, because I couldn't kill Claude. I couldn't just kill Elizabeth's father either for obvious reasons. So like the Phantomhive butler I am, I came up with a plan. "Listen to me, Claude and listen good."

* * *

Alexis Midford's POV

My men and I heard loud noises coming from the woods. So we decided to investigate. When we arrived we went straight to the house. But, once we were inside, we noticed that the house was completely chaotic. Furniture broken and upside down, windows shattered, dry blood on the floor, it was quite a scene. We assumed the worse, and began looking intensely for Ciel. I prayed that he was okay. He was my dear nephew and my daughters beloved. If anything happened to him, I would blame myself. I felt that Vincent had entrusted us from above to look after Ciel. I couldn't help to think that I was letting him down. I made it my point of priority to find and save Ciel at all cost.

We walked closer to where the noise came from, and discover a large hole in the ground. It was risky to go down there encase it collapse, but something told me to go. So my men and I slowly proceeded down the hole and discovered several tunnel routes. We followed the one in the center, and was soon met with a door. We walked inside, and were all shocked. Ciel's butler, Sebastian, I believe and Claude were huddled around an unconscious Ciel. Ciel was wrapped in both of their coats, and the butlers had tears in their eyes. Claude seemed to be wounded, and Sebastian was pretty beat up as well. "What on earth happened here?!" I asked bewildered by the situation.

Sebastian began to speak. "My master and I were headed out to picked up Lady Elizabeth, when we were attacked by a large group of thugs. They had broken in and demanded valuables. When my master and I refused and tried to get them to leave. They began to attack us. I protected my master as much as I could. He was knocked unconscious, by one of thugs. I ran with him, to a room so we could hide. We stayed there a while, as I stopped the bleeding from his head. We were soon found unfortunately." Sebastian stopped to wipe his eyes. "Then I got worried about Ciel and Sebastian, and went to check on them. When I got to the house the manor was trashed, and they were surrounded by those lowlifes. I used myself as a distraction so that Sebastian could get away with Ciel. I was stabbed, but it was shallow. When I manage to get away, I found Sebastian here. We've been awaiting a safe time to run. Thank God you all found us." Claude said, as tears flooded his eyes.

Sebastian held him in a tight embrace. "My word, what a story! Well fear no more for we are here to rescue you. And I thank both of you deeply for protecting my nephew. Earl or not he is just a boy, who's been down on his luck in life. Come, let's get you all some medical attention. You two are both such angels!" I said. I've never met men who were so selfless, kind, and loving as these two butlers.

* * *

Joker11315~ Sorry for the long wait! I've been going to band camp so I've been pretty tired. I like this chapter, I thought it was pretty descriptive and nice. Thank god Elizabeth has so much faith in Ciel. Sebastian is so smart as well. Can you even imagine the two of them crying at anything? Anyway please Comment!


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth's POV

I've never felt so vile. I took off his ring. I went to a ball, with another boy. I cursed his name. I had all these awful thoughts, about him. I am the worst fiancee, in the world. Currently Ciel, my love was laying in a hospital bed unconscious. He was attack by robbers, as he was trying to come see me. He was still in his party attire, as he laid bloody and beaten. I had spent the entire night, being so angry with him. As he was fighting to stay alive. My heart felt so heavy at this moment, as I watched his chest rise up and down. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. He didn't have his serious face on, nor was he pretending to be stoic and adult like.

My whole family, Alois, and the servants were all huddled around Ciel's hospital bed. There was an icy silence as everyone waited for the doctor to come in. The doctor finally came in, my breath hitched in my throat. "Well, how is he?" My father asked impatiently. "Ciel has suffered a broken rib, and three cracked ones. A fractured wrist, sprained ankle, and slight internal abdominal bleeding." The doctor said somberly. "We have successfully stopped the bleeding, and treated all the other issues. Ciel should pull through and make a full recovery. We are just waiting for him to wake up, so we can give him something for the pain he will be experiencing." The doctor spoke.

"Thank heavens!" My mother rejoiced. I too was relieve that Ciel would be okay. It just pains me so that he had to suffer such pain. Who on earth could do something so awful? I made a silent promised that when Ciel woke up. I would give him everything he wanted. I would be his personal nurse, and make sure he was comfortable. We would be happy. We would push pass all of this and become the perfect couple. I was sure of it. My mind shifted to Alois. I looked over to him. He looked like he was angry, but attempting to be sad. Maybe he was mad at the people that harmed Ciel. But for some reason, I knew that wasn't it. I wondered if maybe he secretly hated Ciel, because he wanted me.

I do hope he pushes all of that aside when Ciel awakes. He doesn't need anymore stress. I also began to think if I should still see Alois. Would things be different now that I knew of his feelings. How could I look at him the same. When he so mercilessly slandered Ciel's character. Would he begin to be jealous and try and get between Ciel and I? I shook my head. I was being silly. Alois was one of the sweetest boys I knew. Sure he was upset at getting his heart broken, but who wouldn't? He would never ever try to hurt Ciel and I.

Claude's POV

This was so ridiculous. I was currently being "treated' for my stab wound. I would heal faster, if this imbecile would get this pathetic thread and needle out of my body. If anything this hurt more than the actually stab wound. Another thing in the human realm I hated, doctors. Across the room, my advisory was being "treated" as well. He was so dramatic. Going as far as to make whimpering noises and shift uncomfortably, as if he was actually in pain. I can't believe I actually went along with his little plan. Forcing me to cry in front of humans. As if I would ever be so weak. Especially in front of a group of humans. Please. "Well, you're all done, sir. Sit back and try not to move too much. It will aggravate your stitches." My doctor said. I wanted nothing more than to stab her with the needle she had stuck me with. "Alright, thank you so much." I said. "No problem, it's my job." She smiled at me and walked away.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. I saw Paula coming toward me. "Oh Claude, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, trying her hardest not to cry. I opened my arms, and as expected she hugged me, and sobbed slightly into my shoulder. Once I make her my pet she will have to stop that. I don't tolerate tears. "Oh please, don't cry for me. Seeing you cry is more painful, than any stab wound." I said. "It's just that I was so worried about you." She said wiping her eyes. "You know, to keep myself calm in such a situation, I thought of you." I said turning my head,as if I was embarrassed. Paula blushed. "Cl-cl-aude I love you!" Paula said.

Was I really this alluring? To hear her confess her love for me was….interesting. Although I've had many women tell me they were quote on quote in love with me, this was the most genuine confession. "I love you too, Paula." I captured her lips in a kiss. As we kissed I could feel Sebastian's eyes burning a hole into my back. No doubt he would mention this later. He was childish like that. Paula and I broke our kiss. "You're the only man, I've ever really loved." Paula said to me. "Never in my life have I ever met a woman such as you, I want you to be mine forever." I said, as if she had a choice.

Alois's POV

All of this was unbearable. Claude was a complete and utter failure. I told him to do one simple thing. Check and make sure that they were both still tied up. That's all. We beat them to a pulp and tied them up before we left. So tell me how they had the energy to free themselves and over power you, Claude? This is the question Claude will answer for me when I get him alone. Now I was in a room full of people that at this point I could not stand. Staring at the comatose body of my worst enemy. All I wanted was a nice hot bath and the feel of my soft bed. But no, I was in a hard wooden chair, consoling Elizabeth as she cried. I'm so over this. Let Ciel have this bitch.

"It's going to be okay, Lizzy. Ciel will be up and about looking for sweets any minute now." I said. "Oh, Alois what an awful night this has been!" You're telling me. "I know this hasn't been the best of days, but let's remember the positives. Ciel is alive. This night could have been a lot worse, if you think about it." I said. Even though this night couldn't get any worse honestly. But, I've been lying all night, what's one more? "Alois, is right! We must not let Ciel awake to such disgraceful faces! We must be strong! Can you put on a happy face for Ciel, my lovely ladies?" Mr. Midford said. "Well, of course!" Mrs. Midford said. "Anything for Ciel!" Lizzy answered. I hate this whole family.

Sebastian's POV

Aww isn't it so disgusting to watch Claude be so romantic? Why doesn't he ever treat me like that? I'm honestly jealous, I must asked Paula what her secret is. I stare down at the bandages on my arms, and feel the band-aid on my cheek. The lengths that I go to for young master. Which reminds me, he is still under Claude's spell. I don't know how I'm going to convince Claude to let him go without violence. I will admit, I was tired of playing the hero today. But nevertheless I must fulfill the duties of a Phantomhive butler. I looked around the room, to see how many humans were around. There was Ms. Paula, three doctors, and a janitor. Not too many witnesses if Claude, doesn't listen to reason.

I walked casually over to Claude and his "beloveded". "It's so nice to see you again, Ms. Paula." I said. "Oh, yes. I'm glad you're okay, Sebastian!" Paula said, giving me a hug. I purposely placed my hands quite low on Paula's back. If looks could kill, Claude would have gotten rid of me a long time ago. "How are you feeling?' Paula asked me. "Oh, I will manage. I just hope young master is okay. Oh and of course that Claude will be alright." I said, turning my attention to my dear friend. "Oh, thank you for asking, I'm fine." Claude said with a smile. "Paula, do you mind if I speak to Claude in private, there is something I need to ask of him." I said. "Oh well of course, I need to get back to Lady Elizabeth anyway. Good bye." She placed a sweet kiss on Claude's cheek, then left the room.

"Aww how sweet!" I said. "Fuck you, Michealis." Claude growled out at me. "Oh you've been around Alois too long, using such language like that." I said. My second pleasure after cats was bothering Claude. It brings me such joy. "Take the spell off of my young master." I said getting to business. Claude smiled. "Why should I?" He said crossing his legs. "Because if you refuse, I will make sure you die a painful slow death. And I'll make sure Paula has a front row seat. She can preserve what's left of you." I said stepping closer to Claude. "Well there's one small flaw in your plan, Sebastian." Claude said. "And what is that?" I said. "If you kill me, the spell will never be broken. Also if the spell is not lifted in ninety-six hours, Ciel will die." Claude said, with a smile.

Joker11315~ I like this Chapter. It had drama, romance, and humor which is what I strive for. What is Sebastian going to do? Can he pull off another miracle? Tune in next time and find out! COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Paula's Pov

* * *

"If you kill me, the spell will never be broken. Also if the spell is not lifted in ninety six hours, Ciel will die." What in the world did Claude mean by that? That doesn't even make sense. What is all this talk of spells and death? Also, why were Sebastian and Claude acting so cruel toward each other? I couldn't understand anything they talked about. Claude, he acted so different, when I wasn't around. Cursing, making threats, and acting so cruelly, that wasn't the man I knew and I loved. What was Claude hiding? Sebastian too, for that matter. Also the most important, was what Claude said true? Will Ciel really die in ninety-six hours?! I was really beginning to become very afraid.

Claude and Sebastian began to speak again. "You lie. You filth." Sebastian said. "Do you really want to risk it, Michealis?" Claude said. "Toying with me is suicide, Claude. Choose your words carefully, spider." Sebastian said. "I don't have time for games, Sebastian. Your beloved master will die in ninety-six hours, unless..." Claude trailed off. "Unless what?!" Sebastian said his patience running thin. "Once I awaken your master, he must succumb to my master's every command." Claude said. "You must be out of your mind. My master will never agree to such nonsense. Knowing my master he would prefer death!" Sebastian said. "Then I will grant his wish. It's been ten hours since I placed my spell on Ciel. You have eighty-six hours left to make a decision. It's quite simple actually. You either pick life or death." Claude said.

I had to put both of my hands over my mouth to keep from crying out. Tears streamed down my face. I was so confused and scared. I really was beginning to believe Claude had the ability to kill Ciel in eighty six hours. What was I was going to do? I couldn't very well keep all of this to myself. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't forget everything I just heard. Would anyone even believe me anyway? This was quite a story to tell, let alone to make convincing. I had to find out more information. Another question was, who could I trust? It seemed like no one was who they really appeared to be. I felt like I should be leaning in Sebastian's favor, but then again what are his motives? As much as it truly pains me, I didn't think Claude was the person I could go to for comfort anymore.

I wiped a tear from my eye. I had thought Claude was the man that I would marry. That we would live happily ever after, like I had always dreamed. But, now my dream is more of a nightmare. As I am now romantically involved with a possible murderer. God, I just didn't know what to believe or do about this situation. "Let us return to our master's side. But, know this Claude Faustus. It is now my sole purpose to make sure you bleed at my feet." Sebastian said. "I think in your case it would be your master's bed side. But nevertheless, you will not defeat me. No matter how superior you think you are to me, you are at my mercy." Claude said. I could hear them starting to walk toward the exit, so I began to run my fastest down the hall ways. I could not be discovered. Claude, I will find out what you're hiding.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

* * *

That cretin Claude has me at a standstill. I have to admit my hands are tied. There is no way in all of the hells that young master will agree to the conditions Claude and Alois have set. I must find another way to undo the spell, and save young master without the aid of Claude. The time limit presents a problem, as well. As I stare at Ciel motionless body, I lose more and more hope. Demons don't need to sleep regularly, but I find myself more and more desiring a long deep sleep. Unfortunately with the position I'm in, sleep is the last thing I should be wasting time on. I look over at Claude, as he tries to look concerned for Ciel. All the while knowing that he is responsible for causing all of this commotion. Out of the corner of my eye I see Paula. She looks to have seen a ghost, perhaps ten. I was sure she would be clinging to Claude like a shadow in a situation like this.

"Sebastian, Claude." Mr. Midford spoke. "Yes, sir." Claude and I answered in unison. "Take the women and children home, please. It's been a long night, they need sleep. My men and I will keep watch over Ciel, and alert you in case of any changes in Ciel's conditions. Also, everyone is invited to stay at the Midford Estate. We have been through a lot tonight, and we stuck through it all, together. Just as noble men and women should!" Mr. Midford said. "You're are truly too kind, sir. Claude and I will serve without fail." I said. With that, Claude and I escorted everyone outside to the carriage. Claude decided he would drive, inviting Paula to sit with him. She reluctantly accepted. and Elizabeth sat on one side of the carriage, and Alois and myself on the other. Alois decided to clutch my arm and fall asleep. I could feel his drool soak through my shirt, as the Midford women admired his cuteness.

* * *

Claude's POV

* * *

I feel quite proud of myself. I have now put the "hell of a butler" in bind, that he will not easily escape. The sleep spell on Ciel was ingenious on my part. Now Sebastian has very little chose than to come to his knees at my feet, and beg me to lift the spell. Today turned out to be quite a wonderful day, minus the stab wound and stitches. Sebastian will think twice before underestimating me again. I might kill Ciel anyway just for fun! I was elated. I looked to my right and noticed Paula was looking quite the opposite of how I feel. I grabbed her hand, and held it in mine. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She kept her head down and replied. "No,...it's just been a long day, full of misfortune." I looked back at the road. "They say that misfortune is often followed by happiness. Like a thunder storm is followed by sunshine." I said.

"Claude, can I ask you something?" Paula said, finally looking at me. "Well of course, love." I said, curious as to what she wanted to know. "Have you ever hurt people, like...really hurt someone?" Paula asked me. I don't know what she meant by that statement, but I really didn't like the why it sounded. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked curtly. I suppose my tone frighten her slightly, as she shrank back from me. "It's nothing, I'm just talking. I'm awfully tired, I'm sorry." She said all in one breath. I squeezed her hand and took a breath before I spoke again. "Paula, I would give my life for you. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamt of. I want you to see me as someone that you can always be comfortable with, a lover. I will not hurt you. I promise. You are my everything." I said.

* * *

Paula's POV

* * *

I was so conflicted. There Claude went again, becoming my perfect gentle lover. But, it's what he did in the dark that frighten me. I wanted desperately to believe that nothing had changed, but I know it has. I placed a bitter sweet kiss on his cheek. "I know. I want us to be happy together, too." I whispered in his ear. He smiled, and we held hands the rest of the way as I laid my head on his shoulder. I don't understand what is happening but, I love Claude. There is no denying that. I think about him constantly and rejoice when I'm in his presents and grimace when I must leave his side. Even now knowing what I know, I can't help, but still adore him. It is now my goal to save this love.

* * *

Joker11315~ Awww! I wanted cry a little writing this it was just so freaking sweet. Poor Paula not knowing how to feel. Claude and his evils ways. What is Sebastian going to do? Ciel's eighty six hours are ticking away slowly.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Joker11315~ This chapter will IMPLY some sexual content. It will be brief and light, read at your own discretion._**

* * *

Paula's POV

* * *

We arrived at the Midford Estate at about three o'clock in the morning. We were all very tired, it was evident on everyone's faces. I, upholding my Midford servant duties, made sure everyone was happy with their rooms. I put Lady Elizabeth to bed first. She fell asleep with no difficulties tonight. Before I left the room she muttered to me "Paula, thank you for being here for me, today. I would be all alone if it wasn't for you." I smiled. I had come to really think of Elizabeth like my own daughter. I had hoped that if I did have a daughter, she would be like Elizabeth. Bubbly, sweet, happy, and adorable. My mind reflected back to Claude. I placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. "I will be by your side forever, my lady." I said, turning out the light.

I made sure everything is Mrs. Midford's room was up to her high standards. I fluffed her pillows, changed her sheets, ironed her sleep ware, rolled her hair, set a glass of ice water beside her bed, and set her Friday slippers by the bed. Mrs. Midford was a woman of very high maintenance. "That will be all, Paula. Now make sure our guest are of the upmost comfortable." Mrs. Midford said. "Yes, ma'am." I said, hurrying out of the room. Claude had taken care of Alois, despite his injuries. So I went to take care of Sebastian. "How are you feeling, Sebastian." I asked him. "I will manage, thank you for the concern, Paula." He said his glistening eyes fixed in my direction.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked. "Oh, well, I'm as well as expected I suppose. Given the awful circumstances." I said. It felt weird talking to Sebastian after the things I had heard. "You seem to be quite distant, even toward Claude. I can see in his face that he is slightly worried. So I was just seeing if you are alright. I think of us as friends after all." Sebastian said staring intently at me. "Yes, indeed we are good friends. I...just have a lot on my mind. Something else has taken precedence on my mind tonight." I said, feeling as if I was talking too much. I was just so overwhelmed, I honestly did want to talk about what I was feeling.

"Oh, may I ask what?" Sebastian asked to my horror. I'm not the best liar so this would be difficult. "Ummm...well, I've just been hearing things that have been bothering me." I said, thinking hard as to what I would say next. "What type of things and from who?" Sebastian said moving closer to me. "Well...I've been hearing from other servants in the area that Claude is quite the...ladies man." I said praying that Sebastian would believe me. It had sounded like a huge lie even to me. Sebastian was quiet for a while. I was sure I had been found out. Then suddenly Sebastian let out a large laugh.

He laughed for at least a minute before speaking again. "Oh, Paula please forgive me for laughing. But someone has just been telling tales. I have known Claude for a while now and I've never seen him with many women. Every relationship he has ever had has been serious and lasted quite a while. He's never been a man to have wild affairs. You have nothing to worry about, Claude is not going anywhere. He's absolutely mad for you." Sebastian said to me. Oddly it made me feel really happy. Even though he could be lying to me, it seemed genuine. "Alright thank you, Sebastian. Good night, I hope you sleep well." I said leaving the room.

* * *

Sebastian POV

* * *

Paula was an awful liar. It was hilarious. I could tell that she had learned something she shouldn't have. Claude better watch out, his little lover could get him in trouble. She was obviously suspicious that Claude was doing something deceitful. I didn't think she knew about his true origin. But perhaps she had found out about some of his wrong doings. I think I have found the answer to my little ninety six hour problem. Thank you Paula.

Paula POV

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, trying to get my thoughts together. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Claude come in. I took a deep breath as I braced myself to deal with him once again. "Would you like some help?" Claude asked me. "Oh, no you're a guest. Please you should be resting as well." I said. He walked beside me and took the plate from me. "You've always assisted me at my manor, I can only return the favor. Also as a butler it's against my nature not to clean." He said drying the dishes. So we cleaned the dishes together, in silence. " Paula." Claude said. "Yes?" I answered. "I feel a great distance between the two of us. Early this evening you were confessing your love for me, now you seem disgusted by me." He said a slight pain in his voice.

"Oh no! It's not like that at all. I do love you, with my whole heart and soul. It's just that..." I said lowering my head. "It's just what? Please talk to me." Claude said. "I'm just not feeling like myself. I feel empty inside." I said wishing I could just go to sleep until all of this was over. "Then please let me make it all better." Claude said, grasping my waist and pushing me against the sink. "Claude..." I barely let out a whisper, before our lips met. I wanted to not want it. But I couldn't resist him. I wrapped my arms around him and opened my mouth to allow him to explore. He accepted my invitation and began rubbing his hands all over my body, making me feel so warm.

I untucked his shirt and let my hands and fingers glide over his sculpted chest and abs. I let my fingers trace lightly over his stitches. He's hands gripped my backside firmly. He began to kiss and nibble on my neck, it felt indescribable. He stopped suddenly then whispered in my ear "Can we go up to your room?" His breath in my ear was warm and seductive.

I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. He was lying to me. I couldn't trust him. "Yes." My heart had decided not to listen to my brain anymore. Claude picked me up and kissed me all the way up the stairs to my room. He opened and closed the door. He gently threw me on the bed. He locked the door. He stripped from his shirt and straddle me. Kissing me from my lips to my chest. Then he started to unbutton my blouse. I squirmed slightly under him. He entwined our hands to comfort me. I began to relax. He slid all of my clothes from my body. Then began to unbuckled his pants. He looked at me and said." Are you sure you want this?" "Yes, just please be gentle ,this is my first time." I said quietly. Claude nodded and for the rest of the night Claude and I were wrapped in deep lust.

* * *

Joker11315- Oooh what a spicy chapter! ;) A sexy demon is all you need to cloud a girls judgment. **_Please comment_** I hope this chapter wasn't too much for anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian POV

* * *

I'm still wracking my brain about how I'm going to get out of this situation with Claude. At this point I just want to kill him and deal with the consequences later. I was thinking of ways to manipulate Claude, perhaps using his lover. Claude seems pretty attach to her whether he was willing to admit it or not. He was so pathetic falling for a human, being a fool. It will only lead to his down fall. Especially with such a weak human like Paula. No disrespect to Ms. Paula, but she is a little too open. But seeing as Claude was a weak spineless bastard, I suppose it was a match made in heaven. I hear three small quiet knocks at my door. Lord help me if it's Claude, the Midford manor will come to flames tonight. "Come in." I said ever so politely. The door opened revealing Paula. Now what could she want at this hour.

"Good morning Sebastian. I hope I'm not interrupting you." She said shyly, entering the room. "Of course not, how may I help you?" I asked, with a wide smile. Paula smelled of Claude inside and out. How disgusting. The image of them having sex bothered me greatly. Oh Paula you could do so much better. If you're attracted to demons, I can find you much "bigger" ones. "I must ask you of Claude and your real identities. Who are you really and is Ciel really in danger?!" Paula blurted out staring me in the eyes. This was a surprising turn of events. I had to think of what to tell Paula, or should I just wipe her mind. I had to access what she knew first. Also to see whether or not she knew anything that could benefit me and my master.

"What are you talking about Paula? I am Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus is Claude Faustus. We are exactly who we appear to be." I said. "No! I heard you at the hospital. You and Claude hate each other and you were talking of spells, magic, and death. I want to know what's going on. Please don't lie to me Sebastian." She said tears in her throat. "Alright Paula I will tell you the truth." I said slowly, I got up from the chair I was in. I took Paula by the shoulders and stared intently into her eyes. "But you mustn't tell a soul. A lot of lives are at stake." I said in an eerie and dramatic voice. "Okay, I promise." Paula said. "Claude is a demon, and I am a demon hunter." I said. Paula was trying to make sense of what I just said to her. Then she spoke slowly "A dd..de..demon? What do you mean?!" Paula said.

"I know this is difficult to understand, but try and listen carefully. Claude is a vicious murderous creature who has set his sights on devouring Ciel's soul. The queen appointed me to watch over Ciel to make sure he was safe, so I really am his faithfully butler. I just also have a side job of killing the creatures that roam the street at night trying to take countless lives. That is when I came across Claude. Claude is a rather special case, for he has made a contract with Alois. Thats what his type of demon does. Looks for weak and vulnerable humans, such as children and depressed broken individuals. So getting rid of Claude has been difficult because he is tied to Alois's soul and I'm trying to keep from harming Alois. In my last attempt to rid Alois of Claude, he used demon magic to lock up Ciel's soul. Which he is using to put me in a tough situation. Do you understand?" I said.

I do believe that was the most elaborate story I've told in quite a while. Ruining everything Paula thought of Claude was just icing on the cake. Speaking of Paula she began to cry hard. Sobs wracking her little fragile body. As I held her in my arms, I could feel the pain she was feeling. She must have really thought that Claude was in love with her. Poor girl. I embraced her to ease he internally suffering then after five minutes. She looked up at me and asked me this, "This may be foolish for me to ask, but...do you think it's possible that he could become good? Perhaps he wants to change his actions." She said still crying profusely. "Well sweetheart while I doubt that with all my being, he has acted rather strange with you. I'm surprised that he hasn't tried to harm you yet, has he?" I said. This woman could have been a very good servant in hell. Her loyalty knows no end. I have just told her the man she just slept with is a demonic soul eating monster. But yet she "believes" she can find the good in him.

"No! He's always been loving, sweet, and gentle to me. I can barely even believe what you are saying to me. I believe you, but it's so unreal." Paula said. "Listen I understand you have developed very strong feelings for him, and I'm sorry he tricked you. But you must be strong, we can take him down together. Then if it is possible you and him can work out whatever you have together. Although I believe he will only hurt you." I said. Suddenly Paula raised her head from my chest and composed herself. "I will help you Sebastian, I want Ciel to be safe. I don't want Claude to hurt anyone, but I believe that he loves me and wants to be with me. So someway, somehow, even though Claude must be punished, we will be happy together." Paula said. I will admit for the first time I saw Paula in a whole new way.

* * *

Claude POV

* * *

Sebastian is really something else. He thinks telling Paula all of this will really phase me. He really amuses me. Paula is not going anywhere, I'm quite sure of that. Whether Sebastian tells the whole world my true identity. That won't change a dam thing. I will still get what I want and he will die by my hands. He must forget that I still have complete control over his precious master's life. Does think I won't kill Ciel, because Paula? He must be delusional. I do as I please. No one has any power over me, especially not a human. I believe I need to put Paula in her place as well. She and Sebastian both need to know who holds all the power. And that is I, Claude Faustus.

Joker11315~ Sebastian and Paula team up! Claude is not happy. What is Sebastian's plan? How will Paula fit into all of this? I have to go back to school tomorrow Boooo! so except 1 chapter a week. BUT I will try to make them long and awesome! ;) *PLEASE COMMENT*


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian's POV

* * *

Paula and I leave early after our little discussion, leaving a note speaking of getting supplies for a grand breakfast. We left to see the only man that would be able to solve my little problem. The Undertaker. I knew he must know plenty of magic, spells, and the like. "Where are we Sebastian?" Paula asked still quite shaken from the mornings events. "We are at an old friend's home, to see if he can assist us against Claude." I said."Do you think we will have to hurt Claude to stop him?" Paula asked shyly. I was almost certain she felt guilty helping me. As if in a way she was betraying Claude and their "Love for one another." "Well I don't believe he will submit without a fight. But, I shall try my hardest not to kill him for your sake." I said although in my mind I knew that I would kill them both if need be.

Paula remained quiet, the rest of the way. We soon arrived to the Undertaker's home, and knocked lightly on his door three times. The door creaked opened revealing a silver hair, smiling, older man. "Oh Butler boy, where is your master? He's making you do all of his dirty work now? And who is this fine young lady? I just made a lovely coffin about her size!" The Undertaker said, taking a step closer to Paula. Paula stepped back and retreated behind me. "He is merely joking Paula, there is no need to be afraid." I said easing the poor girl's nerves. "Undertaker, I would like to speak to you inside, if you don't mind." I said trying to get my information as fast as possible. "Why yes come in, come in!" Undertaker beckoned us inside, and shut the door.

"How may I be of service Mr. Butler?" The undertaker said sitting crossed legged on his desk. "Claude has put Ciel under some type of sleeping spell. Claude says that only he can undo the spell, also that if it is not broken in ninety six hours, fifty-two now, Ciel will die. Is there a way around all of this."I asked hoping for a good response. The Undertaker was quiet for a minute. "Well Mr. Butler the only way you can counteract the spell of a demon, is to use the blood of a young virgin female, bring it to me and I will concoct a serum that should awaken Ciel, if given within the time frame." The Undertaker said. "Alright I think I can manage that, will there be a price for this?" I asked knowing that nothing was free in this world. The undertaker smiled.

"I would like a hug from this nice lady." The Undertaker said referring to Paula. "Is that alright with you miss Paula?" I asked. I'm not sure I would want to hug the Undertaker either, if I was her. "It's fine." Paula outstretched her arms and the Undertaker did the same. It was quite a sight actually, it was an uncomfortable, but warm hug that you would want to be apart. Not myself personally, I'm not a man of unfamiliar physical contact. They separated from their hug and the Undertaker spoke once more "Make sure the blood is hot when you give it to me. I need exactly one and a half gallons of blood. No less and no more. Now hurry along I'm sure Ciel's life force is fading away as we speak." The Undertaker said in a too cheery manner. "I'm forever grateful for your kindness. We shall return soon." I said, and with that Paula and I departed.

"We need to decide where we will find a young virgin women to receive blood from." I said pondering out loud. It would have been Paula if Claude hadn't gotten in my way once again. I could see that Paula was blushing. She too probably thought I would pick her and she would have to admit to me that she was not a virgin anymore. "It obviously can't be you." I said. "And why not!?"Paula said, she blushed again, she was louder than she intended to be. "Well to spare you the embarrassment, I'll just say Claude and you are very "vocal" lovers." I said barely holding back my laughter. "Oh my God! You could hear us?! I'm so mortified!" She said turning away from me. "It's alright Paula, you are both adults it's only natural." I said. Paula remained quiet from the walk to the grocery store, all the way back to the Midford manor.

* * *

We finally returned to the Midford manner. We were greeted at the door by a overly sweet Claude. "Hello, love I haven't seen you all morning." Claude said hugging Paula. Paula hugged him back with about the same amount of affection. I had explained to her thoroughly that she must continue to act loving around Claude or he would become suspicious "What we will be eating this morning, Sebastian." Claude asked me curtly. "Oh just a little something simple and quick. Something you probably cook often." I said, ever so kindly. Claude gave me a side glance,and was about to say something in return, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Father called and said that Ciel is in the same condition. Mother has gone to be with him." Elizabeth said. "Thank you for the update on information, My lady. I know this is difficult for you as well." I said. "Thank you, Sebastian. But I just know Ciel will be alright, he just has to!" Elizabeth said sitting down at the dining table. "Yes, an ultimate decision will be made soon enough." Claude spoke. "I'm hungry!" Alois announced. "Enough depressing talk! Now which one of you servants are cooking!" Alois said. He was obviously not a morning person. "I shall see to the breakfast Earl Trancy, it will be ready soon. " I said bowing slightly. "Make sure it is at the utmost quality, my master has a weak stomach." Claude said. "He eats your cooking so I'm sure his stomach is nice and strong." I said leaving the room. Only looking back to see the anger on Claude's face.

After I cooked and served the meal. Receiving high marks from everyone, minus one hateful lowlife demon. Now I had to think of a young virgin and I didn't know who I could go to. I believe it's socially unacceptable to go around the streets not only asking women are they virgins, but also asking for a gallon and a half of their blood. The Undertaker really has put me in quite a awkward situation. I had been thinking this over, until finally I came to a conclusion. Although this would be a very tricky plan. One Ms. Paula might not appreciate it.I waited until nightfall to speak to Paula, to speak to her about my plan. "So I have thought about it over and over again, and I believe I have a solution to our problems." I said."Wow that was quick what is it?" Paula asked me. "The girl I've found to use for the blood, is a perfect match to everything the Undertaker requires." I said, building up to tell Paula the identity of said girl. "Well who is she?" Paula asked impatient. I finally said my idea aloud, "Elizabeth. We shall be taking her blood tonight."

* * *

Joker11315~ Oh snap how in the world will they get blood from Elizabeth?! Will they be able to do it before the time limit is up? Will Ciel live? What's Claude got planned? Tune in next time to see how the story unfolds. *COMMENT PLEASE*

**Also to ****Hatsune Miku I'm fully aware that Sebastian is not a demon hunter. I have watched both seasons of Black butler, I'm currently watching the Circus Ark and I am fully caught up with manga. Sebastian can not reveal his identity to any one. Ciel's orders. That is why I made up the story. **


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian's POV

* * *

"No!" Paula screamed me. I knew this wasn't going to go smoothly. "Please calm yourself, this is the only way." I said trying to reason with Paula. "How could you even suggested something like that!? She's a child!" Paula said. "Which is why she is perfect. She's young and a virgin. Well…...I don't believe young master has made a women out of her yet." I said, joking but I don't believe Paula took it that way. She slapped me. "It was a slight joke miss Paula, I didn't mean any harm." I said rubbing the side of my face. "Do you think this is funny, Sebastian!?" Paula shouted at me. I sighed. As the years go by humans become increasingly irritating. You would have thought I had suggested to cut off one of miss Elizabeth's limbs. "Listen Miss Paula, we will take a small amount of miss Elizabeth's blood. It will be while she is sleeping and she will feel nothing." I tried to explain in a calm voice.

"This still sounds so wrong. Isn't there anyone one else besides Elizabeth we can use?" Paula asked me. "No, she is the best candidate and we are running out of time. Please, Ms. Paula do it for my young master." I said, pleading to her with my eyes. "Alright. For Ciel's sake."Paula said. "Good, now please listen to the rest of what I have to say." I said. Paula nodded. I handed her a violet pill. "Put this into Elizabeth's food or drink. Once she consumes it, she will sleep for 6 hours straight not even the loudest of noises will wake her." I said. "So she will feel nothing?" Paula asked. "Nothing at all, I promise." I said. "Okay." Paula said, finally complying with my wishes. "Good, please give this to her right before bed. It takes thirty minutes to take a effect. Then we act in the dead of night to make sure not to alarm anyone." I said. "Alright, Sebastian." Paula said leaving my room.

* * *

Claude's POV

* * *

Sebastian and Paula have been meeting more and more lately. I know he is plotting against me and is trying to force Paula against me as well. I will not stand for any of this. An excuse for a demon and a pathetic human will not defeat me. Suddenly Alois came into my room and shut the door. "Sebastian is plotting to take Elizabeth's blood with Paula for some odd reason, what do you know about this?" Alois said. That bastard is trying to undo my spell! I mustn let this happen. "The blood of a young, virgin, female will undo my spell with the proper preparations, master." I said, concealing my angry. "Well, what can we do then?!" Alois asked, impatiently. "Make sure they never get the chance to leave this house with Elizabeth's blood. Ciel only has 48 hours left. We just have to keep them at bay until then, master." I said. "Well then, we will be having a little fun this evening then won't we?" Alois said, making his famous twisted smile. "Indeed, sir." I said. Nice try, Sebastian.

* * *

Paula POV

* * *

The time had come for me to give Elizabeth the sleeping medicine. I broke it up and mixed it into her water. I felt so wrong for doing this even though, I knew it was the best for everyone. "Forgive me, Elizabeth." I whispered to myself. I descended the stairs, to Elizabeth's room. I was almost there when suddenly Claude slid in my way. "Hello, love." Claude said with an eerie look in his eyes. "Umm...hi Claude, how are you?" I said, trying to not act suspicious. "I'm doing well, just thinking about my beautiful little maid." Claude said, cupping my cheek. I made an awkward smile. "Aww you're too kind. But, excuse me, I must take this water to Elizabeth." I said trying to step past him. He blocked my path again. "Oh let me do that for you, you work too hard." Claude said trying to take the tray from me. "Oh no, you're still considered a guest here. Also it's a nightly thing for Elizabeth and I." I said trying to keep him from taking the tray from me. "I'm sure she won't mind."Claude said. All of a sudden Claude used a large amount of force and snatched the tray from my hands.

I had no choice, but to let him take it. "Well alright, if you don't mind, thank you." I said. "It's no problem at all." Claude said, flashing me a large smile. I quickly ran off to Sebastian's room to tell him what had happened. Once I arrived Sebastian rose up from the seat he was sitting in. "Did you get it done?" He said. "No, Claude took it from me. I'm not sure if he gave it to her or not. I think he's on to us." I said frighten and scared. I really didn't like any of this. I wish I could just go back to a time before any of this happened. Sebastian paused for a second. He looked upset. "It doesn't matter much, we still must carry out the plan. Whether Claude interferes or not ." Sebastian said. I sat down, trying to collect myself. "Don't fret too much, Miss Paula. All of this is almost over." Sebastian said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Sebastian and I waited an hour before we crept into Elizabeth's room. It was dark and the atmosphere felt heavy. Like everything was happening in slow motion. Sebastian clapped his hands loudly and poked Elizabeth in the cheek, to test if Claude had given Elizabeth the water. Elizabeth didn't even flinched. Sebastian motioned to me to give him the needle and blood bag. I handed it to him, and he stuck the needle into Elizabeth's arm. Then slowly the blood began to pour into the bag. How I wish it would hurry up. I was edge since I put the pill into the water. I can't take much more of this. Then finally the bag filled to the gallon and a half mark. Sebastian took the needle out of Elizabeth's arms, and put a small bandage on it. Sebastian and I turned to leave. Then suddenly we both stopped, when we heard a rustling in the corner. Alois slid from under the bed. "Geez guys I didn't think you would ever get here!" Alois said, laughing loudly.

Sebastian turned around quickly, but not quick enough. Claude landed a crushing blow to the middle of his chest. He flew across the room and collided with a wall. Somehow, he managed to hold on to the blood bag. "Claude, please stop!" I screamed, backing up against the wall. "Stay out of this, Paula!" Claude shouted at me. His eyes shifted from golden to amber, and he removed his glasses. Claude really was a demon. "Don't worry, Paula. You can still see Claude, just let him kill that bastard first!" Alois said, with a menacing smile for a child. "Alois please, Sebastian told me that Claude was controlling your soul, please be strong, this isn't right!" I said, grabbing Alois, by the shoulders. Trying to talk some sense into him. Alois smacked me, across the face.

"Bitch get your damn hands off of me! Claude doesn't control a damn thing. I AM _HIS_ MASTER!" Alois yelled at me, pushing me away from him. I backed away from him, into a little corner of the room. I felt like I was in a mad house. I couldn't understand anything that was happening. "Claude, kill Sebastian, now!" Alois said, showing some type of weird marking on his tongue. "Yes, your highness." Claude said running forward to attack Sebastian. Claude and Sebastian threw precisied punches and kicks back and forth at each other. It was slightly amazing. It would have been an entertaining show, if the victor didn't decide what happened to me. Sebastian was at a bit of a disadvantage, holding the blood bag while fighting. Suddenly Sebastian retreated against a wall, holding his side. I didn't understand until I saw Claude holding a golden knife with Sebastian's blood on it.

"Hahaha, yes Claude kill him slowly! I want to remember this!" Alois said, applauding at the blood shed. I could do nothing, but stare in horror. Tears slid down my face,as I realized I might not leave this house alive. "Paula! Take this to the Undertaker and don't stop!" Sebastian threw the bag of blood to me. I caught it, I was a little in shock so I didn't move until Claude lunged at me. Luckily Sebastian, tackled him to the ground. While they were in a struggle on the floor Sebastian screamed out "GO NOW!" I took off running out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs. I was darting through the kitchen when something heavily struck me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground. I didn't spill the blood to my amazement. I felt the back of my head and it was bleeding. I looked to my left and saw an iron pot by my side.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch!" Alois yelled over me. He tried to snatched the blood out of my hand. I curled into a ball around it to protect it from Alois. He began kicking and punching me in my sides and in the head. "Give it to me now! You little whore!" Alois said landing a hard blow to the back of my head, where he hit me with the pot. I didn't want to hurt Alois, because he was a child, but I had no choice. I reached back at him with my elbow, and hit him in the nose. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his face. I took this opportunity to get off the floor and hobble to the front door. My head was in throbbing pain, I could barely see straight. I just started running to where I thought the Undertaker lived. I could hear Alois speeding after me. I was literally running for my life.

* * *

Joker11315~ OMG! Awesome chapter in my opinion. Paula got to finally see the real Claude and Alois. Alois is so mean! Will Paula make it or will Alois catch her?! Tune in next week to find out! Also shout out to **NerdsRule**for being an awesome fan and commenting on EVERY chapter! Take notes you other fans!


	20. Chapter 20

Paula POV

My lungs are burning. My legs ache. My head is throbbing. I can barely think straight. All I know is I must keep running to stay alive. Even though Alois is considerably smaller and weaker than me, the look in his eyes told me his intent was to kill. It's dark and its starting to rain. I could barely see as it is. I felt like I was fighting against some unforeseen force, that wanted me to fail. I splashed through multiple puddles, and water absorbed by my clothes just made my body even heavier. "I'm going to kill you, when I catch you!" I heard Alois scream behind me. He was getting closer. I couldn't even decide on a direction to go in. At this point I was just making random turns. I turned left and ran straight down the path. To my horror I ran straight into a wall. I look around to see if maybe there was a way out. There was none. "I'm going to make you suffer, for making me run through this rain, you bitch." Alois said catching his breath. He had a large knife in his hand. My Lord, someone please help me!

Claude POV

This is it. As I look into the eyes of Sebastian, in our brief pause in our battle. We both know that only one demon will leave this room alive. And it will be me. I've grown tired of Sebastian constantly getting in my way. I shall make sure he suffers, till his death, by my hands. I already have the upper hand. I successfully wounded him, severely in his abdomen. The blood is still pouring from his side. I can hear his shallow breaths. I shall be the victor of this battle. I ready myself for another attack. Sebastian barely gets into a decent fighting stance. I launch toward him, intent on hitting my target. Just as I'm about to crush Sebastian's head, he clumsily moves out of the way. I hit the wooden bedpost instead, breaking off a large piece. The large chunk of wood was flying straight for Elizabeth. Sebastian being the pathetic demon he is, deflected the wood.

Now you have truly sealed your faith, Michealis. I began to purposely endanger Elizabeth's life. I threw the large wooden dressers at the unconscious girl. Sebastian began to deflected them all. Sebastian is so stupid. His job is to protect Ciel Phantomhive. His contract does not extend to Ciel's fiancee. He is wasting energy he does not have, but this is all beneficial to me. I throw a large vanity, as Sebastian rushes to defend Elizabeth I use my knives to shred at the already tore flesh of his manage to still save Elizabeth, but he then fell to a heap on the floor. Good. That's where he belongs, at my feet. Your luck just ran out, Sebastian. As Sebastian desperately tries to crawl into a corner, I stood on his chest.

I was loving this. I stepped on Sebastian's throat, as he gasped for air. He stared up at me with hate filled eyes. "Any last words, Sebastian?" I looked at him with such joy. He just laid there quietly, as I began to make the final blow. "What's going on?!" I almost had a perfect moment, until Lady Elizabeth awoke from from her sleep. "Claude! What are you doing to Sebastian!" Elizabeth yelled frantically. "Do not interfere, girl!" I yelled at her. She would not ruin this moment. I looked back down to Sebastian at my feet. He oddly enough was smiling. His cheeks looked inflated. Then this son of a bitch, spat a powerful stream of blood into my eyes. As I stumbled back. The rat took the opportunity to run away. Argh! Curse that stupid blonde brat. I ran after him. He would not get away.

Alois's POV

Good Lord this has been the longest three days of my life! Paula couldn't be in anymore of a bad situation, because I was definitely going to express some of this pent up frustration on her. Watching her blood pour from her body would be a great stress reliever. I walked closer to her in the still pouring raining. "Alois, stop! You don't have to do this!" Paula said backing against the brick wall behind her. "Shut up! Your voice is almost as annoying as Elizabeth's." I said preparing to stab her to death. I thrusted my knife toward her chest. She dodged, but slipped and fell in the rain. Things were working in my favor, she was wounded, wet, and exhausted. "There's about to be one less annoying woman in the world!"I said raising the knife to impale Paula.

Paula's POV

This was it. I would die in this dirty disgusting alley. At the hands of a twisted fourteen year old. I never got to really do anything with my life. I was an orphan, and then I was recruited and trained to be a Midford servant. Then when I finally thought I had met the man of my dreams. Who I thought would take me away, and we would be happy together. We would have had a nice sized house and had beautiful children. But then all my dreams fell to pieces when the man of my dreams turned out to be a cruel ruthless demon. I never got to be truly happy. When I had accepted my death, I was waiting to feel the pain of Alois's knife. Then after sometime when I was still unharmed, I opened my eyes.

Alois was laying unconscious on the ground. Sebastian was standing next to his body. "Come, we have to hurry to the Undertaker's home." He said weakly. He was extremely wounded, and seemed to be bleeding everywhere. I rose to my feet and Sebastian and I began to run toward the Undertaker's house. We finally made it after ten minutes of slow running. I knocked anxiously on his door. The Undertaker slowly opened the door with his usual smile. "Why hello! Don't you two look troubled, come in please." He said. We went inside and Sebastian immediately fell to his knees. "Sebastian!" I screamed, the last thing I needed was for him to be hurt.

"I'm alright. I just need a minute." Sebastian said. "I believe we should get started quickly, since we have enemies and are wounded. Come Sebastian, I need your help with the preparation. Ms. Paula, please watch the door if anyone tries to come in, scream! Alright, we shall be back in an 2 hours tops. Make yourself comfortable." The Undertaker said disappearing around the corner with Sebastian.

I waited on the Undertaker's couch for a while. I started to doze off a bit from all the madness of the day. I knew I couldn't sleep with everything that was going on, so I decided to walk around a bit. I began to pace back and forth. Then I stared out the window. The rain was letting up. I turned my head to the back room where The Undertaker and Sebastian were working. I hope they finish soon. I was ready to get this over with. I turned my head back to the window. I came face to face with Claude. He was wet and looked very angry. He held up a piece of paper with black writing on it. It said "Scream and I will go back to the Midford Estate and break Elizabeth's neck. Open the door." I had no choice but to go and open the door.

I unlatched the door and turned the knob. Clauded walked in quietly, he grabbed my wrist and pull me down a hallway. He stopped at the last door on the right, and pulled my inside and shut the door. Being alone with Claude use to make me happy beyond belief, now it just made my blood run cold. "Where is Sebastian?" Claude asked in a hushed tone. I said nothing. Claude rubbed his temple, and sighed. "Listen Paula, I don't want to hurt you. I really don't, just tell me what I want to know and you will be perfectly safe." Claude tried to reason with me. I remained quiet, and backed away from him. I was trying to see how I would escape from this.

Claude walked toward me. I backed away again. I stepped back until I was against the wall. Claude reached out and took my hand in his. He closed the gap between us, and whispered to me. "Please Paula. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just have to do this, and then we can be together again." I pushed him away. "You're a liar! You're trying to kill Ciel and Sebastian!" I screamed. I was so angry at him for lying to me, and taking advantage of me. Claude slammed his hand over my mouth. "Let's not get too loud, please. Now listen to me. Yes, I am a demon and I do want to kill both Sebastian and Ciel. But, once I'm finished with that. I can give you anything you want. Everything you've ever desired. No ordinary man will be able to give you what I'm offering you." Claude said kissing my cheek.

"I want you to help me, Paula. Help me finish this so we can get to happiness faster." Claude said. He removed his hand from my mouth. "Claude, I love you. But what you are is pure evil and I will never help you." I said struggling to get away from Claude, but he was too strong. He simply smiled, and kissed my lips. "You will help me whether you like it or not. But, until I need you keep this as a gift, love." Claude said placing this beautiful sapphire necklace around my neck. It was on a silver chain, and had small fine writing around the sapphire stone. "I'll be seeing you later, my sweet." Claude said disappearing.

I was going to tell Sebastian that Claude had been inside the house, as I was taking off Claude's necklace. But, when I touched the necklace it burned my fingers. I looked down at my hands to see the burn marks on my fingers. I tried again to take off the necklace, but again it burned me. Then it felt as if the necklace was beginning to attach to my skin. What type of necklace is this?! "YOU ARE MINE!" I could hear Claude's voice inside of my head. It was loud and hurt the insides of my skull. I began to scream from the pain, I was slowly starting to black out. The last thing I remembered was Claude's voice "You are Mine…..

-  
Joker11315- Sorry for the late update. I had so much school work and life was being difficult. But I hope this chapter made up for it! OMG what is with Claude's evil necklace? Will they save Ciel in time? Tune in Next time! Also yay for September, my birth month! Whoooo Libra Nation!


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian's POV

* * *

I was still in a bit of pain, from my activities with Claude. But, I was healing slowly, so I should be alright within the hour. The Undertaker and I were currently working on the potion to wake Ciel from Claude's spell. We only had about 3 hours until Ciel would meet his end, so The Undertaker and I were working swiftly. I will be overjoyed when I can get all the extra parties out of this affair, and kill Claude. That worm has been clinging to his worthless life for too long. The Undertaker and I were almost done with the potion, when we heard a scream. It was Miss Paula's scream, at this point I knew that scream anywhere. The both of us raced down the hallway to see Ms. Paula laying on the ground unconscious.

" Paula! Wake up! Are you alright?!" I called out to her. I shook her a little, but she was out cold. I checked her vital signs, she was still alive and breathing. So I set her on the couch, and put a cold rag on her forehead. She would have to hold on, because we must finish. "What a peculiar necklace, the pretty lady has on." The Undertaker said, sliding his fingers down the stone. I took a closer look at the necklace. It was so familiar to me, but I couldn't recall it. Also, I had never seen Ms. Paula with this specific necklace on before. Once again, Paula and her situation would have to wait. My master comes first.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later The Undertaker and I finished the potion. The Undertaker put it in a large glass container, and sealed it. "Come, we must get to the hospital." I said. "Yes, butler boy, what shall we do with the young lady?" The undertaker said, gesturing toward Paula's still unconscious form. "I guess we can't leave her alone." I said gathering her into my arms. We left The Undertaker's home, and began on our way to the hospital. We came in through the back of the hospital, and quietly made our way toward Ciel's room.

Mr. and Mrs Midford were asleep in cots next to Ciel's bed. The Undertaker and I slowly and quietly snuck into the room. The Undertaker sprinkled a dust like substance over them, to make sure they did not wake up during this process. I set Ms. Paula down in a near by chair, I locked the door. The Undertaker stood by the door. "Go ahead, Butler boy. Let's wake up our favorite little boy." The Undertaker said with a smile. I took a breath, and unscrewed the top of the bottle. I slightly opened Ciel's mouth, as I prepared to pour the liquid in his mouth. As I was about to pour the potion into Ciel's mouth, I was suddenly slammed into a wall, spilling a good amount of the potion.

When I looked up to see my attacker, I was surprised to discover their identity. Paula was standing over me with a very angry expression on her face. I looked over to see the Undertaker slumped over against the wall. "Paula, what on earth are you doing!?" I said trying to get up. Paula slammed her foot on my chest, pushing me back to the ground. She seemed so much stronger than any normal human should be. I sealed the potion, and prepared myself to fight. I didn't know what was going on with Paula, but anyone who gets in my way will be dealt with.

I twisted her ankle, she cried out and fell to the ground. I got to my feet. "Don't make me hurt you, Paula." I said narrowing my eyes. I was not above killing a friend. Paula got to her feet, and began swinging wildly at me. I dodge easily. When I stepped out of the way of one of Paula's attacks, Paula's fist smashed right through the hospital wall. Now that was not something a normal human was capable of. "Paula, what has happened to you?" I said trying to figure out where Paula had received this type of strength from. "Master Claude's orders will be followed!" Paula screamed at me in a high pitched voice, a voice that did not belong to the sweet maid I knew. I knew Claude had something to do with this. Another of his cowardly deeds, sending a human to do his dirty work.

No matter, I will simply knock her out and continue to carry out my task. I stood waiting for Paula to come at me wildly again. Whatever Claude had done to her, he made her too aggressive and unintelligent. As I predicted she ran at me wildly, with her fist balled. I simply struck her at the right time, and Paula fell over, silently. Pathetic. Claude just keeps underestimating me. I retrieved the glass of potion, I was lucky to not have spilled all of it. Then suddenly Paula stood straight up to her feet, her head was down. It was impossible, I hit her hard enough to put a large animal to sleep. Paula whipped her head back, and laughed.

But it was not Paula's laugh, she laughed. It was Claude's twisted laugh. "Hello Michealis, you thought you had won, hadn't you?" Claude said through Paula body. "I gave my precious Paula, some new little tricks. Do like them? She is so much more interesting now. She is also so energetic now, nothing keeps her down long. So resilient, don't you agree!?" Claude said, so proud of his work. I clenched my teeth, I was so tired of Claude's little games. If he was in front of me now I would color these walls with his blood. "You're going to have to do better than a little bop on the head to keep her down. To be frank, you'll have to knock her damn head off!" Claude laughed.

"Two hours left, Sebastian. You better hurry up." Claude said. "Help me, Sebastian! Please!" Paula's will broke through for a split second, before Claude took control again. "You have two choices Michealis, kill Paula, or keep wasting time and have Ciel die. Choose wisely!" Claude said as his final words, before he let the beast he made of Paula take over. She charged at me again. I continued to dodge her attacks, unsure of what to do. The clock was ticking. But, I feel as if just simply killing Paula will make no difference in this matter. Claude will only have another trick set up for me.

I was going to have to approach this very carefully, because none of my choices seemed correct. Two lives were hanging by strings. And it seemed to be my job to save both, before one string snapped.

* * *

Joker11315- A little cliffhanger for all my awesome fans! Poor Paula she keeps getting stuck in the middle! Claude is so mean, treating Paula like a puppet. Sebastian is going to have to pull off a miracle! Will Ciel ever wake up!? ~COMMENT~


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian POV

* * *

Paula takes another sloppy swing towards my head. I dodge. At the moment I'm unable to use my full strength, as I don't want to kill Paula. I've been thinking of ways to possibly subdue her, but every time I get close to her, she attacks too forcefully. I glanced for a moment at Ciel, as he continued to lay comatose in his hospital bed. I need to find a way to end this so I can free my master. Then I can find and kill Claude without any concern for Ciel's safety. Suddenly Paula stopped trying to attack me. She stood still for a while, then turned her head. Then she sped off to the right. I looked over and noticed she was heading for Ciel. I didn't have enough time to get to Ciel first, so Paula would have to suffer a little. I rammed Paula into the wall, and cracked the dry wall. Paula let out an animal like scream.

I backed away from her slowly and cautiously. She was clutching her left arm, it must be broken. It was a small price to pay for my young master. Maybe now it would be easier to stop Paula. Even with a broken arm Paula charged at me again with fire in her eyes. She clearly wanted my blood. She tried to attack with her now dominant arm. This was simply pathetic. We were basically running around the room at this point. I was beyond annoyed. Of all my contracts, I must say Ciel has forced me into some unpleasant situations. Sometimes I wondered if this soul was worth all the headaches I deal with on a daily bases.

Paula again ran at me. I got back into the routine of dodging her moves. But, this time she was yanked backward. I watched Paula thrash and kick on the floor. Then I looked to see The undertaker holding a type of leash. "She's a feisty one isn't she, butler boy." The Undertaker said smiling at me. "Thank you, Undertaker." I said, truly appreciating his help. I once again proceeded to open the cap to the potion. I opened Ciel's mouth and poured what was left of the potion in his mouth. "Butler, may I ask what happened to the rest of the potion?" The Undertaker said. "Well as I was fighting with Paula, a good bit of it was spilt." I said. "Hmmm…..well there needs to be a certain amount in his system for this to actually work. So let's hope that there was enough, to awaken Ciel." The Undertaker said.

* * *

Alois' POV

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I immediately felt wet and cold. I was laying in some type of disgusting alley. I quickly got up, realizing I was laying in dirty, muddy water. I remembered preparing to stab that stupid maid women. Then everything went black. The real question here was where the fuck was Claude . I'm here out in the open, completely unprotected, and he is out somewhere running around. I stuck out my tongue and called for him. "Claude! To me now!" I said waiting for him to show up as commanded. Dramatically he appeared out of the shadows, and knelt by my side. "Yes, your highness." Claude said to me as per usual. I began kicking him in the chest. "How dare you leave me alone in this dirty, wet, hole!" I yelled between kicks.

When I finally stopped kicking him, I gave him a chance to speak. "I'm sorry, your highness. Sebastian was very close to waking Ciel, so I had to stop him at all cost. I made sure you were in a safe place before proceeding." Claude said, apathetically. "Your definition of safe place is a dirty alley!" I said. "Whatever, what is happening with Ciel and Sebastian?" I asked. I had to make sure Ciel did not wake up. He would ruin everything. "I have Sebastian battling Paula, who is at the moment being possessed by me. That should keep him busy for a while. His time is almost up." Claude said. "Good, make sure Ciel does not wake up, don't fail me, Claude." I said.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said. "Good now take me home, I need a bath." I said. "Yes, your highness." Claude said carrying me home. After I had a good hot bath, Claude prepared me dinner. "Master, may I go out to handle some business pertaining to Ciel and Sebastian?" Claude asked me. "Sure, I don't care as long as you don't disappoint me." I said finishing my meal. "I shall never, sir. Thank you." Claude said, disappearing into the night. Claude better do everything in his power to pull this off.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

* * *

I'm still trying to make sense of what I just saw. Claude was trying to kill Sebastian! How on earth is that even possible! I thought they were such good friends. I searched the whole house trying to find someone. Everyone was gone, even Paula. It was scary being in this big house all alone, at night. There must be something big going on if even Paula left me. I should call mother and father, they can help me. I ran downstairs to the phone. I picked up the receiver and tried to dial the hospital. The line was dead. I tried and tried again to call but with no luck. I settled on going back to my room, and waiting for someone to come home.

I was sitting and waiting for someone to come home, and I was really getting bored. I started to think about Ciel. I sure hope he wakes up soon, its been two days! I started to think about if he didn't pull through. Tears began to form in my eyes so I had to shake that thought away quickly. I just had to keep my faith, that Ciel would be okay. Suddenly I heard a noise downstairs. Finally someone had come home. I ran downstairs to see who it was. When I got downstairs, I saw no one. "Hello?!" I yelled, to no response. I started to look around frantically. I was really getting frighten. I heard another shuffle behind me. I quickly turned around, but it was too late.

* * *

Sebastian POV

* * *

The Undertaker and I waited for Ciel to awaken. I feared that there was not enough of the potion for it to actually work. Ciel only had an hour left, and to remake the potion would take two. This had to work or Ciel would die. Paula was still thrashing and screaming on the floor. If this didn't work everything would have been for nothing. Claude will win.

* * *

Joker11315~ BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! Will Ciel wake up or die!? What happened to Elizabeth?! Will Claude win this time?! Tune in next week! And ~COMMENT~ Also sorry for the people who don't like the one chapter a week thing. But I have school, homework, and extra activities so you guys will have to be patience. But you are all awesome so I know you can.


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian's POV

* * *

The seconds passed by and the minutes faded. The worst has been realized. My Young Master had not awaken from Claude's curse. There are twenty minutes left until Ciel's final heart beats. The Undertaker gives me a somber look, confirming that my thoughts are true. I have failed my young master, when he truly needed me most. I have failed as his butler. Claude has bested me. He has succeeded in taking my master from me, and proving me to be an inadequate butler and demon. I let out a long deep sigh. What is there to do now? Do I wait for Claude to come and gloat at his victory. Or do I make my way back to my true home, as my business is now finished in this realm. I'm taken from my thoughts by Paula, who continues to scream and kick on the floor.

I failed Ms. Paula as well. I dragged her into most of this. Now she is a brainless brute. I suppose I will put her out of her misery later. I must erase the mind of all who knew me. Of every memory of me and my work as Ciel's butler. Even in the end the brat left work for me. What a shame. He would have been a damn good meal. I raised Ciel's blanket over his face, in a sign of respect for my late master. "You did all you could. You served him well, all the way to the end." The Undertaker spoke. "I appreciate the kind words and your involvement in this affair. I apologize that it was all for nothing." I said. "What do you mean for nothing?! It a terrific time for me!"

I turned my head to the door, to see Alois prancing in followed by Claude. A deep frown formed on my face. Alois turned his attention to Ciel's bed. "So the little bastard really is dead. If I wasn't so happy I would cry!" Alois laughed. I had to used every ounce of strength not to knock his blonde head from his shoulders. "But in all respect to you Sebastian, Ciel will be deeply missed. He was my most sturdy play thing." Alois smiled, flashing his light blue eyes. "Alois, I think my master's dieing wish would be to see you choking on your own blood. What type of butler would I be if I didn't honor that wish?" I said, I crossed the room, and slammed Alois into a wall by the throat.

"Ccc-claude!" Alois choked out. Claude quickly responded, rushing toward me.I responded by throwing his precious master at him. Claude stumbled back, but caught Alois, nevertheless. Claude set Alois to the side and began to charge toward me. I braced myself. We exchanged fists, flawlessly dodging the other's attacks. After everything that vile rat has put me through, I will kill him and that little brat without hesitation. I made my way to a doctor supply tray. I picked up several sharp, pointed surgical tools, Claude's blood would spill tonight.

* * *

Claude's POV

* * *

I had succeeded in killing Ciel. A crushing blow to Sebastian, and to my delight his ego. No longer could he be the hell of a butler he claimed to be with no master, now could he? Seeing the absolute rage in his face, was enough to send me into complete ecstasy. I focused all my attention and strength in ending Sebastian's worthless existence. Sebastian attempted to impale me with surgical knives. I dodged most of the attacks, only sustaining small shallow cuts on my arms, and cheek. "You seems upset, dear friend." I said, teasing Sebastian. He replied with a growl, and a more forceful swing toward my head. It was apparent that Sebastian wanted me dead. "Let me use my faithful beloved, to play with you for a while." I said summoning Paula to my side. She was currently being restrained, by a silver haired man, I wasn't familiar with. I increased her strength, so she could break from her bindings.

Her eyes began to glow a light purple as I pushed more power into her. She let out a loud screeching scream, as she tore free from her leash. The unfamiliar man stumbled backward as Paula stood. She came and knelt at my side. I gave her a pat on the head. "Good girl, now kill Sebastian for me." I said to her. "Yes master." She replied back to me. She turned toward Sebastian and let out a loud growl, and pounced toward Sebastian. He quickly stepped to the side. But Paula was able to grab hold of his coat tail, and dragged Sebastian to ground. She climbed on top of him, and tried to claw at his face. Sebastian struggled to hold her back. She was much stronger than Sebastian had anticipated.

"Claude, you damn coward!" Sebastian yelled,as he struggled against Paula. "Well Sebastian, if you can't handle a human, then what makes you think you're good enough to fight me?" I said, standing over Sebastian. "You're pathetic. Just face it you're done. You should accept you death gracefully. You're weak just like your pathetic master!" I said, landing a hard kick to his side. Everything was going perfectly. I was finally going to witness Sebastian's last moments of life. I picked up a stray knife from the floor. "Hold him steady love, I'm about to finish this once and for all!" I said as I raised the knife to Sebastian's throat. Sebastian could do nothing as Paula held him down, nothing but watch his last seconds of life fly by. "Sebastian. Stop playing on the floor and finish this foolishness. Thats. An. Order."

No….I don't believe it. "What the hell!?" Alois cried out. "You're suppose to be dead!" Alois continued to scream. "Did you really think a little arrogant whore and his sloppy servant could finish me off? I've been through too much to be cut down by the likes of you Alois." Ciel said, rising from the hospital bed. The room changed drastically. A 5'2 boy has taken the attention away from to two demons fighting on the floor, and a possessed savage maid just by speaking. This is the power of a Phantomhive. "Sebastian, while you deal with that trash. I'll deal with Trancy. Also don't kill Paula, Elizabeth will never forgive me, if you do." Ciel said "What do you mean deal with me?!" Alois said. "After all you have put me through Alois, I don't think your butler is the only one that deserves to be punished." Ciel said walking toward Alois with his fists balled. There will only be one butler, and only one Earl to live.

* * *

Joker11315~ Did you guys really think I was going to kill Ciel? Not my best friend! Best chapter in my opinion. Which pair of Earl and Butler will survive? *COMMENT* and my birthday is thursday you guys! (also forgive me for the short chapters)

#Sept25


End file.
